


Kagehina: Shining behind Darkness

by GoldenClaws



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crying at some points, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, I repeat SLOW BUILD, Kissing, Light Angst, Lots of ships if you squint, M/M, Main characters are Kagehina, Pining, Slow Build, Sorry most of them make brief appearances, Spooky forests, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenClaws/pseuds/GoldenClaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason why the light was separated from the darkness, why the sun was separated from the moon.<br/>And of all the days in the year, they don't know why it has to be on that day.<br/>The day the sun doesn't shine.</p><p>With Shoyou and Natsu being the only people young enough to be sacrificed to the vampire's for the sake of his village, Shoyou- being the responsible brother he is, volunteers in place of Natsu.</p><p>Little did he know that staying with a vampire wasn't the worst thing in the world. </p><p>This is the story of Hinata living with Kageyama Tobio, the everyday bumps he comes across, and how he slowly learns that falling in love with a vampire may not be the best thing that has happened to him. </p><p>A few drops of angst, a hint of drama, and a tinge of romance - all mixed together to form an unbreakable, undying love of KageHina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! GoldenClaws here with another fanfic :D School's been though lately, so chapters might take some time to write. Your patience is appreciated.
> 
> Also, this has a slow-ish build, so if you're here for the *ahem the pom ahem* it's not gonna be here now, but it's coming in the next few chapters so stay tuned~!!
> 
> Bookmarks are suggested.

Nobody knows why it has to be on that day.

The day the sun doesn't shine.

A solar eclipse would fall on the same day of each year. It was a deadly sign. A sign signaling for the vampire's feast.

Every year, a child or a young adult no older than thirty would be brought before the vampire. He would be chosen out of terrible fortune, or more likely out of force. The unlucky chosen ones would all witness the same fate as the sacrifice before them, and the other sacrifices before them, and so on.

They would all die.

 _Your death will be fast and painless,_ the vampire's say. _Unless I enjoy watching you suffer._

Drinking a human's blood was essential for vampires to continue living. If the vampire doesn't consume blood during the eclipse, it would soon perish. It will slowly turn into a human being. It's fangs will become dull, and his body will grow weak.

Their methods were quite simple. They would stab their fangs into the human's neck, paralyzing him temporarily before draining him dry. The corpse was thrown to the crows.

It didn't matter if the blood tasted disgusting. The vampires yearned to live.

And dying wasn't an option.

*******

  
Hinata flicked his sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. He was tending to his village's farm, being the only one young enough to do it. His village mostly consisted of the old, too feeble to do any hardship.

"Onii-chan, I'm really tired!" Natsu complained, pulling out rogue weeds that were scattered across the farm. She offered to help her brother, guilt building up in her chest as she watched him working from afar.

"My hands hurt! I think I have blisters," Natsu wailed, her voice desperately asking for her brother's attention.

Hinata's gaze shifted to his younger sibling, a worried look plastered across his face. He was constantly told by others that he spoilt Natsu too much, but he couldn't help it. He loved his sister with all his heart, and resuming his role as Natsu's only brother and older sibling, he had to protect her.

She moved closer to her brother, showing her hands in front of him like a grand display. Hinata examined her red hands thoroughly, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Let's go home. Hopefully you won't get a infection," Hinata said, getting up from his position. He gently took Natsu's wounded hand in his, the male ginger's rough hands making contact with his sister's soft ones. He casted an assuring smile to his little sister, his shadow providing her shade.

"We're done for today. You did a great job," Hinata said, ruffling Natsu's hair with one hand while swinging the other. She giggled, sending a toothless grin to her older brother. Her pain slowly faded away into the strong winds, knowing her brother was there for her.

The sun was setting behind them as they reached their small, wooden and extremely fragile house located in the heart of the tiny village. They were greeted warmly by their grandparents, both of the swaying back and forth on each of their rocking chairs.

Hinata carefully applied ointment to Natsu's hands, his hands trembling slightly while applying bandages to her wounds. He breathed a sigh of relief when he was done nursing Natsu. Treating Natsu was hard, especially when he was afraid that he might hurt her.

"Children," Hinata's grandfather said suddenly, his voice grim. "I need to talk to you for a moment," their grandfather spoke slowly, steadily getting out of his rocking chair and walking to his bedroom. Their grandmother followed soon after, walking to the bedroom without a word.

Hinata shot a puzzled look at his sister, who shrugged and got up from her seat. The ginger got up from his position and walked towards the room, a confused look distorting his face.

Then both sat on the perfectly made bed, a curious look directed towards their solemn grandparents.

"As you both know," Hinata's grandfather spoke briefly, glancing at his wife briefly. "You both are the youngest in the village."

Hinata raised his eyebrow questionably, confused on why his grandparents were so serious by the unimportant matter. "And?" He started, his voice low and quiet but was still hearable by his grandparents.

His grandfather cleared his voice. "The eclipse falls tomorrow," he said, his voice barely louder than a whisper of the wind. The ginger's heard it loud and clear, and Hinata froze in his seat. Natsu started tugging at his shirt, her large brown eyes staring up at her brother.

"As much as it pains me to say it," his grandmother spoke slowly, her voice shaking. "One of you have to go. It's the only way to protect the village," their grandmother sobbed, her husband patting her back continuously.

"You two will need to decide quickly, or else everyone will come for you." The old man heard Hinata scoff under his breath. "Although they're old, they have deadly weapons. You'd better be fast."

Silence covered most of the room as the old fan's creaking echoed through the room.

"I'll go," Hinata volunteered, standing up silently as he looked down at Natsu. His little sister was crying silently, her tears streaming down her pale face. He gave her a reassuring smile and walked out of the room without a word.

He shut the door behind him as a sigh left his lips. He had no right to put Natsu in danger. It wasn't the correct thing to do. No one would do that... Right?

He didn't pack much. After all, he only had one day to live. He started packing a few books to read to pass time in the vampire's mansion. He gently placed a small picture of Natsu and his parents into his small backpack.

He slung the bag over his shoulder as he realized his family was silently watching him. He bid farewell to them, hugging each of them tightly. He whispered a few sentences of reassuring words to Natsu, who was close to bawling her eyes out. He rubbed at her cheeks, erasing the dark streams. He shuffled out of the house silently, the atmosphere around them telling his family everything he wanted to say.

He breathed in the chilly air around him, shivering as the cold air hit his face. He had to be strong for Natsu, as she was for him.

He walked towards the forbidden woods, following a winding dirt road that led towards the mansion. He swore he saw a shadow trailing after him, and maybe a pair of gleaming eyes staring through him, but he kept silent as he walked forward.

Nothing was going to scare him now.

After long hours of walking on the twisted trail, a white marble mansion came into view. Hinata breathed a sigh of relief. He doubted he was going on the right path.

He walked steadily towards the mansion, positioning himself in front of the large wooden doors. He knocked on the doors, his tightly clenched fist making contact with the hard wood. There were no doorbells in sight, and his only choice was the enter the building. After all, he couldn't stand out in the freezing cold.

Hinata twisted the door handle, slowly opening the door as the darkness of the mansion engulfed him.

**\-----------------**


	2. Chapter 2

Kageyama Tobio, a vampire living in the thick forest was brooding gloomily in his mansion when a strong scent struck him senseless. He staggered to his feet and sniffed again. That scent. He'd never smelled such a sweet aroma before.

He whiffed the air again, the sweet smell filling his lungs. He glanced towards the entrance of his abode, the scent making it easy to decipher that the smell was coming from the woods.

He licked his lips with eagerness. He'd have to catch this prey of his swiftly, or else it would wander too far into the thick woods. Such sweet blood didn't come often, especially near his doorstep.

 _Speak of the devil_ , Kageyama thought to himself as he heard a short harmony of knuckles on his wooden door.

A small smile played on his lips as a small figure entered his mansion, the gloom of his home looming a shadow over him. Nonetheless, his prey's head of bright orange hair still shone as brightly as the sun.

Kageyama stood on the flight stairs, unknowingly admiring the sweet aroma coming from the ginger. The vampire thought he was seeing things when noticed the mansion becoming brighter and less dim.

He absorbed the scent, watching his prey put down his package as he wandered into the mansion. As he quick as lightning, he swooped down to ginger's side, bringing up a trail of dust and wind behind him. Particles scattered into the air as he placed a slender finger on the smaller man's neck, making the other turn around in surprise.

Hinata looked up at him, his eyes wide as his heart started beating faster. Now that he was closer to the vampire, he started noticing small details he had never seen before. The taller man's prominent, strong jaw and the dark color of his eyes. He wouldn't have imagined admitting that this murderer was beautiful.

Kageyama slowly trailed his finger up Hinata's neck, stopping at his chin to tilt his head up to him.

"I hope you would've realized," the vampire muttered, his cold piercing blue eyes gazing into the ginger's brown ones. "That I could have killed you by now."

Hinata kept silent, trying hard not to flinch. Dumbfounded by the vampire's words or mesmerized by the beautiful color of the his eyes, he wasn't sure.

Kageyama scoffed at his silence, a scowl quickly appearing on his face.

"Stupid teenagers and their stupid hormones," Kageyama drawled, snapping Hinata out of his trance. He faced the other, a small pout appearing on his face.

"I'm twenty-four!" The ginger snapped, folding his arms towards his chest. "And I know for a fact that I'm not afraid of you."

He immediately regretted his words as he saw a small glint in those beautiful eyes.

"Oh, yeah?" Kageyama said, raising a questionable eyebrow while eyeing the other man up and down. His scowl disappeared as quickly as it came, a teasing smile replacing it soon after.

"Big words for someone so small," Kageyama teased, a pleased expression appearing on his face as he saw the other man turn red.

"I'll prove it!" Hinata said, a determined expression set on his face as he fumbled with the buttons on his collar. He slid his shirt over his head, fully exposing his neck and revealing his abdomen.  
Cocking his head to one side, he waited for the vampire's response.

The ginger stretched his arms apart, indicating full invitation to Kageyama.

The raven gulped nervously. The smaller man's scent was stronger than before, and Kageyama had trouble keeping himself away from him. But there was something on his mind that kept him away from biting into the other man's neck.

This puny human had guts.

And this human was the bravest that he had ever met. He wasn't afraid Kageyama Tobio, the vampire, and death herself.

Kageyama pondered for a while.

What was more terrifying, Kageyama thought, than death herself?

He liked to consume the blood of his prey as they were afraid and scared, not brave and fearless.

 _"It wouldn't hurt to study him, right? Just for a day, before the eclipse ends,_ " the tiny voice in his mind spoke warily. " _Just for a day, and you'll find out what he's afraid of."_

_"Just for a day, and you'll get to consume the sweetest blood you've ever tasted."_

**\---------------**

"Oi! Stupid!"

Kageyama snapped out of his trance to find the ginger, who was still shirtless, continuously slapping him in the face while shouting insults. Not like he could feel this type of pain, of course.

The vampire grabbed the smaller man's wrist in mid-air, making the other gasp in surprise. He clenched the wrist tightly in his hand, his finger nails digging into the soft flesh, drawing blood quickly. Before tasting a single drop, a series of knocks echoed through out the mansion.

"We've got company," Kageyama mumbled under his breath, dragging a struggling Hinata up the stairs.

"What? Who's here? Where are we going?" Hinata asked, trying his hardest to pull himself out of the vampire's strong grip.

"We're going going somewhere where my guests won't see a half naked human in my mansion," Kageyama hissed, shoving the ginger into his bedroom chamber. "Make any noise and I'll feed you to the crows."

After locking the door, the raven jumped from the staircase, lightly landing on his feet before sprinting towards the door. He cracked open an inch of the door to see Suga and Daichi standing on his doorstep.

"Suga-san, Daichi-san," Kageyama greeted, fully opening the door before bowing lightly. "What brings you two here today?"

Suga and Daichi nodded at each other before speaking. "You know the eclipse will start soon, right?" Daichi stated, glancing at Kageyama's grandfather clock. "It's compulsory to go to Oikawa's mansion before it starts."

Kageyama flinched at the other vampire's name, huffing out a sigh. Crap, he'd completely lost hold of time dealing with his meal.

"Kageyama?" Suga started, a worried expression on his face as he waved a hand in front of the other vampire. His cloudy expression became clear, returning back into reality.

"Have you gotten your meal yet, Kageyama?"

The taller vampire tried hard not to glance back at his bedroom, managing to mouth the answer "no" to Suga.

Daichi quirked his eyebrow, joining the conversation. "If you need any stock, I'll be glad to lend you some of mine." Suga nodded, agreeing with his partner's suggestion.

"It is strictly prohibited to borrow my meals from my superiors," Kageyama said, a sad smile playing on his lips. "Unfortunately, I learned that the hard way."

"But still, feel free to ask for anything, and it will be given."

Kageyama nodded in reply, grateful for his superior's caring heart. Although he was old enough to take care of himself, he didn't mind being spoilt, especially by Suga.

"That reminds me," Suga sniffed the air, a satisfied look on his face. "What're you going to do with the human if you're not going to eat him? He certainly smells delicious."

Kageyama's eyes widened as he mentally smacked himself. He didn't remember why he bothered hiding a human's scent from a vampire's nose. Daichi saw his expression and smirked to himself. "I could smell him miles from here. Looks like you got to him first," the brown haired vampire teased, making Kageyama blush from his stupidity.

He threw back his head and laughed, trying hard to hide his embarrassment. "Trust me, you don't want this human. He's a foolish delinquent."

The sterling haired vampire sent a grin his way, his bright smile showing his sharp fangs that glinted in the moonlight. "Can I see him?" Suga asked, twiddling his thumbs as pleading eyes looked up into his.

It wasn't like he had a choice, anyway.

He nodded again, hurrying upstairs to his bedroom. He fumbled with the key, scrambling to open the door before Suga got impatient.

"You dumbass!" Kageyama shouted, slapping his forehead as he saw his meal fumbling with his clothes. He was wearing one of Kageyama's collared shirts, which was overlapping his pants.  
Hinata turned towards him and smiled brightly, obviously not regretting his choice to rummage through the vampire's clothes.

Kageyama pinched the bridge of his nose, examining the mess Hinata made. Rubbing his temples with one hand and grabbing Hinata by his hair with another, he dragged him downstairs towards his waiting guests. The ginger struggled furiously against Kageyama's grip, kicking the stuffy air around him.

"Stupid vampires! Stupid! Stupid!" Hinata shouted, punching the air around him before Kageyama dropped him on the ground. Suga and Daichi looked at furious ginger questionably, glancing at each other before turning back to the scowling Kageyama.

"Very brave," Daichi mumbled to himself, eyeing the pouting Hinata up and down. "Will he be going to the feast?"

"Probably," Kageyama sighed, rubbing his temples again as a headache formed. "I have no choice. Leaving him here will be the perfect chance for his escape."

"You've gotten a good catch, Tobio," Suga started, gesturing at Hinata. "I've never seen one of him in ages." Kageyama raised an eyebrow and put a hand on his hip. "Meaning?" The dark-haired vampire questioned, unable to see how this human could be special.

"He probably has the sweetest blood anyone could have for centuries," Daichi explained for Suga, completely forgetting Hinata was overhearing the conversation. "His blood could fully heal an injured vampire."

"Of course, he would perish if a vampire drank his blood," Suga admitted, glancing at the wide eyed Hinata before licking his lips. "Very valuable, as you can see."

"We'll be going now. See you at Oikawa's mansion," the silver haired vampire called out, briefly looking at dumbfounded Kageyama at the corner of his eye. "You already know the consequences if you don't drink blood during the eclipse."

"Take care. Be careful around Oikawa, especially with him around," Daichi gestured to Hinata before rushing after his partner.

Kageyama slammed the door shut, taking a moment to absorb the information given to him.

This human has the sweetest blood anyone could have for centuries? He could heal vampires?

He grabbed Hinata's wrist, making him squeak in surprise as he rushed upstairs into his bedroom. He sifted through each of the piles of clothes on the floor, tossing Hinata a black suit just his size.

"I have to wear this?" Hinata asked, sticking out his tongue in disgust. "What if I don't want to?"  
He saw the furious glint in Kageyama's eyes and squeaked again, shoving his legs into the pant hole without question.

Soon enough, they were both ready, the vampire and Hinata both wearing black suits that matched the color of the dark sky. Kageyama kept a firm hand on Hinata's wrist as he walked off into the woods at a brutal pace. The ginger whined during the whole journey, complaining on how Kageyama was hurting his hand and how he was too exhausted to walk any further.

They reached their destination just before midnight. Oikawa's mansion was much bigger than his own, and it was suitable to throw bigger and fancier parties because of it's immense size. He could hear laughing and chattering inside, the delicate sounds of the piano in the background. Shouts of "You still suck at playing, Trashy-kawa!" and equally loud shouts of "You're so rude, Iwa-chan!" were heard inside.

Kageyama opened the door, the mansion immediately turning silent as curious pairs of eyes turned to face the door. Hinata gulped nervously as he noticed each of the invited guests' had sharp fangs. He could've sworn he saw most of them tainted in blood.

"Hinata?" A small voice he barely recognized froze him in place, his neck stiff as he turned to face the speaker.

Oh, no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentaly pressed something and a chapter was gone. :-:  
> Please forgive my clumsiness senpais.  
> :-:


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An eventful (uneventful maybe) chapter. Oikawa is a meanie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, third chapter. I can do this...
> 
> Hey guys! I know I've been delaying this chapter for a week now, and I originally intended to write more. However, as you know I've been delaying for a WEEK, and I can't let you guys wait anymore. :-: so pls don't rip out my soul.
> 
> Anyways, I had so much fun writing this chapter!! I have been very busy lately, regarding my school and tests and stuff, so please forgive my tardiness in posting chapters :'D
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the chapter, and I'll see you all next week! (Maybe, we'll find out)
> 
> EDIT: I had to redo most of this chapter because apparently I have too many grammar mistakes.   
> Don't worry, I don't mind criticism! That way, I can do my best to change my mistakes.  
> (Oh god I'm really tired now if I make any more spelling erros or something I'm gonna cry)

"Well, well. Look who finally showed up," Kuroo stood up, facing a scowling Kageyama and a wide-eyed Hinata. Kuroo licked his lips and smiled menacingly. "Looks like you brought a meal, too."

Kageyama growled, his unfaltering strong grip on Hinata remained as he pushed the ginger behind him. Kuroo smirked slyly and sat back down, Kenma looking up from his book to politely greet Kageyama and to be indulged into the book after.

The dark haired vampire marched to the end of the table at a brutal pace, dragging Hinata along with him as he sat down on a chair. In front of him was a tidy assortment of silver cutlery, along with it was a neatly folded napkin and a small plate.

"Can I go talk to someone?" Hinata whispered into Kageyama's ear, making the vampire raise his eyebrow. "Who is?" Kageyama asked, his eyes trailing Hinata's finger as it landed on a green haired vampire, talking to a slightly taller blonde vampire.

"Yamaguchi's harmless, I guess," Kageyama mumbled. Hinata's heart leapt as he heard the other vampire's name.

"You should look out for Tsukishima, Kuroo and Bokuto. Be cautious for Oikawa," Kageyama listed out the various names of vampires in the room, verifying them as he pointed to each of the them repeatedly. Hinata nodded vigorously as he mentally noted everything down.

"I'll be watching you, so don't do anything stupid," Kageyama growled, glaring at the ginger as he slowly unlatched his fingers from the other's wrist. Hinata gulped nervously and nodded again, continuously rubbing his painful wrist. He could still feel Kageyama's weighted fingers on his wrist, and he was sure a bruise would be forming soon.

He fiddled with his thumbs as he walked towards the vampire. Was this really Yamaguchi? Vivid memories of his childhood swam back to him.   
If this was really Yamaguchi, why was he here? He had been taken by the vampires when they were children. He should have been long dead by now. Was he a vampire? He didn't know that humans could turn into vampires. Suspicion slowly crept into him, growing in size as he got closer to Yamaguchi.

He walked towards him, Kageyama burning a hole through his head. He sensed a few other vampires staring at him. After all, it wasn't hard noticing a tuft of bright orange hair in a dimly lit room.

His legs felt like jelly. His heart was doing somersaults. He should just leave an-

"Ya-Yamaguchi!" Hinata stammered, his heart thumping in his chest as the other vampire -Tsukishima, as Kageyama had told him, turned to look at the fidgeting ginger. Tsukishima repositioned his glasses, which were hanging dangerously on the edge of his nose as he squinted to look at Hinata.

 

"Hinata?" Yamaguchi turned towards him, his emerald eyes looking at Hinata as he smiled. "I knew it was you."

Light splatters of freckles were decorated over Yamaguchi's face, Hinata spotting faint constellations across his features. His eyes maintained the same color, the beautiful shade of emerald.

"Your hairstyle makes it unmistakeable," Yamaguchi continued with a small chuckle.

Hinata laughed dryly, mentally cursing himself. Why couldn't he get another unsuspicious hair color? No wonder the teachers in school always pick on him. But worse of all, he had reached the point of no return.

A conversation.

Yamaguchi glanced sideways towards Tsukishima and excused himself. The blond nodded and waved him away, eyeing Hinata up and down before sending him a mocking smile.

Yamaguchi ushered him into a corner, keeping a hand on Hinata's back, gently pushing him forward.

"Happy reunion," the green haired vampire put a hand on the back of his neck, sending Hinata a sheepish grin. The ginger shifted his gaze to Yamaguchi's mouth, noticing his pointed fangs glimmering in the dim light, the sharp edges tainted in deep red.

Upon seeing this, a cold shiver was sent down Hinata's spine. There was no way Yamaguchi was a vampire.

Even he knew he was lying.

"You're a vampire," Hinata whispered, horrified as he backed away, the cold wall making contact with his back. Yamaguchi put a finger to fang, shifting his gaze to his feet as he bit his lip.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Yamaguchi answered, his voice cracking as he looked up at Hinata with a disapproving face.

"That's not the point," the vampire continued, running his fingers through his hair as a stern look was plastered across his face.  
"Why are you here?"

Hinata's eyes immediately landed on Kageyama, who kept his promise and was staring at him with his signature scowl on his face. He gulped, finding words to answer Yamaguchi's question but none appeared in his head.

"I'm here because I'm K-Kageyama's.." Hinata finally stammered before gesturing a thumb towards the raven haired vampire. That was his name, right? The name villagers whisper about in the village. Gossip about Kageyama was frequent in his village.

Yamaguchi wiped away the beads of sweat forming on his forehead, furrowing his eyebrows. "Kageyama can be such an idiot sometimes." The vampire put a hand on his hip, burying the other hand deep into his pocket.

"Excuse me?"

Yamaguchi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, furrowing his eyebrows. "He already acknowledges that everyone doesn't like it when someone brings their meal over." Yamaguchi cleared his throat as he suddenly realized what he had just said. "Especially Oikawa," Yamaguchi continued, gesturing to Oikawa, who was chatting away with Iwaizumi.

"Worse of all," the vampire said, sniffing the air as he scrunched up his nose. "You smell great."  
Hinata felt his face tinge red. He didn't know if he was insulted of complimented.

"Dammit," Yamaguchi cursed, clearly frustrated. "We need to get you out of here." He bit his lip again, the red drops of blood forming as it fell on the ground

"Won't that mean you'll be betraying Kageyama?" Hinata pointed out, watching Yamaguchi as his posture faltered.

A small smile played on his lips. "We'll find a way."

\---------------

"So, you brought Chibi-chan over?" Kageyama tore his gaze away from Hinata for the first time in a while. He looked up at Oikawa, who had his hand on the raven's shoulder. He growled, shaking the other vampire's hand off his shoulder, Oikawa letting it fall lifelessly to his side.

"What the hell do you want?" Kageyama spat out, earning a hurt look from the brown haired vampire.

"So mean, Tobio. You could at least try to be a little nicer to me," Oikawa pouted playfully, picking at his perfectly sculpted fingers.

"What do you want?" Kageyama repeated, standing up from his chair, his face inches away from Oikawa's. His hands was balled into fists, his fingers clenched tightly together.

"Let's not rush things, Tobio," Oikawa drawled, reaching a hand towards Kageyama's glass, sipping the untouched champagne. "You already know what I want."

The raven arched his eyebrow, searching hard for an answer but finding none.

Oikawa sighed, setting the glass on the table. "You can be so dense sometimes, Tobio," Oikawa mumbled, a mocking look on his face as he grinned mischievously.

Before he could retort back, the brown haired vampire disappeared. A gust of wind took his place as realization hit him. He quickly shifted his gaze towards Hinata, anger rising in him as he saw him struggling under Oikawa. Yamaguchi was trying his hardest to get Oikawa off him, but his strongest efforts were useless.

Hinata was pinned under Oikawa, the vampire pinning his wrists to the cool floor, making him unable to move, let alone escape.

"Don't worry," Oikawa murmured, a gleam in his eyes as he bore his prominent, white fangs. He inched closer to Hinata's neck, licking his lips in anticipation. "This will be over in a second."

The ginger squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the sharp pain in his neck and for the paralyzing poison to slowly make its way into his body. He braced himself for the impact.

Instead, the weight on his wrists vanished, the feeling of Oikawa's grip slowly fading away. The mansion was quiet, all the other vampire's watching them in silence. A few gasps were heard, and Hinata turned to his side to see Kageyama rolling on the floor with Oikawa

Both of them were struggling to get on top of each other. Finally, Kageyama was able to pin the brown haired vampire on the floor, a loud thud was heard as Oikawa's back connected with the floor.

"What's wrong Tobio? You don't wanna share?" Oikawa teased, making the dark haired vampire growl menacingly. Oikawa saw this and smirked. After all, he excelled and intimidating his enemies.

"You're gonna kill him anyway. I don't mind getting my hands dirty with his blood."

"Shut up."

Kageyama stood up, spitting in Oikawa's direction. "You're disgusting," Kageyama spat, leaving him on the on the floor with a pleased look on his face.

"We're leaving," Kageyama announced, walking over to Hinata before grabbing his wrist. The vampire turned towards a gaping Iwaizumi. "Take care of him, and make sure this doesn't happen again," Kageyama growled.

Iwaizumi gulped. Kageyama was probably the only vampire that could send a shiver down his spine.

"Wait, Hinata-" Yamaguchi started, but stopped in his tracks when Kageyama shot daggers his way. Hinata saw this and smiled reassuringly at Yamaguchi, mouthing "I'll be fine" before exiting the mansion.

Silence ensued as they walked through the twisting woods, trying their best to follow the dirt path in the dark. The moonlight was the only thing that guided their path.

"Your name is Hinata?" Kageyama asked, breaking the silence between them as he loosened his grip from the ginger's wrist. Surprisingly, he didn't let go.

"Yeah," the smaller man replied flatly, his gaze shifting to the dirt ground.

"And you know Yamaguchi?" Kageyama asked again.

"We were childhood friends."

"Oh," Kageyama mumbled to himself. Dreaded silence filled the air around them once again.

"Hey Kageyama, can you carry me? I'm tired," Hinata yawned, stopping in his tracks as if his feet refused to move.

"What makes you think I'll carry you, dumbass? I'm tired too," Kageyama said, furrowing his eyebrows slightly.

"Fine then. I guess I'll just sleep on the dirt road, wait for a vampire to find me and let them kill me," Hinata swiftly removed his wrist from Kageyama's grip and sat on the ground, gathering the dirt around him to make a pillow.

The vampire hesitated in his steps, sighing as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "You win this round," Kageyama murmured, Hinata springing up from his spot as he smiled brightly. "Climb on my back before I change my mind."

The ginger squealed in excitement, scrambling on Kageyama's back before wrapping his arms and legs around him. Kageyama sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You're not some kind of koala, dumbass," the raven grumbled as he tried his best to reposition Hinata, but some how ended up shaking him off his back.

"Maybe you should crouch down so I can reach you properly," Hinata retorted, taking a handful of dirt and throwing it in Kageyama's face, the vampire acting fast and dodging it swiftly.

"Better luck next time," Kageyama chuckled to himself, crouching on the dirt ground. The smaller man swung each of his legs over Kageyama, his thighs resting on the raven's shoulders. Kageyama gripped Hinata ankles tightly before standing up.

The vampire huffed, his stance unsteady as he wobbled forward. Hinata pulled at his hair in surprise, earning a frustrated yell from Kageyama.

Soon enough, Kageyama was used to the extra weight on him. He frequently bumped into the surrounding trees, Hinata's hands covering his eyes often as his excited squeals echoed through the woods.

He didn't know why someone could be so happy, even after a near death experience.

He's probably excited because he's taller.

Before reaching his mansion, the ginger had fallen asleep on Kageyama's shoulders. Fortunately, Hinata was light in weight, and Kageyama had no trouble gathering Hinata in his arms as he carried him into his mansion.

The vampire entered his abode, locking the door behind him as he grumbled to himself about how humans could get so tired easily. He wasn't used to a human's sleeping period. After all, he hasn't seen a human sleep before.

Knowing this, his gaze shifted to Hinata. He was snoring gently, even breaths coming out from his slightly parted lips. A few rogue curls had sprouted from the ginger's untidy hair, adding to the mess on his head.

Kageyama walked up the flight of stairs, opening the guest room. He gently laid Hinata on the neatly made bed, covering him with the blankets.

_I wonder if I could..._

His hand reached for the orange locks, his fingers tangled in the soft curls.

_It wouldn't hurt, right?_

Kageyama inched closer to Hinata, hesitating as he buried his face in the crook of the shorter man's neck. He took a deep breath, the sweet aroma filling his lungs.

_I'm not going to kill him... yet._

The soft locks in his hand, the warmth of the body next to him and the everlasting sweetness lulled him into a deep slumber.

\---------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How Yamaguchi's a vampire, you guys will never know.. Hehe.
> 
> AnyWHOZIES, thanks so much for reading this chapter! Kudos are appreciated, and thanks for your love! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever wondered if Kageyama really wanted to kill all those people?  
> Have you ever thought that he was a heartless monster, when he actually had his feeling cooped inside a tiny box?  
> He could never show his feelings.  
> Because there was no one to show them to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *coughs* They're here.. I can smells them waiting to kill me..  
> *ahem* Hi! How are you? I'm a week late, and I'm probably going to die! :D  
> oh god I'm so sorry plsss...  
> Okay, I got a chapter here, eventful or uneventful, I can't really say.  
> Read it anyway.  
> I'm going to be such a poet.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This took me quite some time to make, and I do hope you'll forgive me of my tardiness.  
> Enjoy!

_Surrounded by a pile of colorless corpses, Kageyama stood as still as a statue as blood trickled down his chin. His piercing blue eyes shed tears onto his bloody palms. His dark eyes, although wet with tears, were both blank._

_Emotionless._

Hinata's closed eyelids snapped open, quickly swallowing a scream as he found Kageyama's face buried in his neck. His slender fingers were entwined in the orange locks of hair, a protective arm wrapped around Hinata's small frame. The vampire's soft lips barely touched the skin below, even breaths coming in and out through slightly parted lips.

Confused and slightly flustered, he tried hard recalling the memories of last night. None seem to come back to him.

Hinata grunted, holding his breath as he struggled to get out of Kageyama's grasp without waking him up. He stumbled onto the cold marble floor, the cold stinging his feet as he lazily rubbed his eyes.

The room was pitch dark. Only the sound Kageyama's light snoring and the sound of his footsteps were heard. Hinata could still feel Kageyama's breath on his neck, sending a cold chill down his spine.

The ginger stretched out his arms, feeling his way towards the velvet curtain he had seen the night before. Shaded dark purple, a thick layer of dust covered the curtain as it had not been opened in a long time. The curtain was made to shield out most of the light from the sun, keeping most of the sunlight from coming into the room.

He stumbled a few times, the hard marble beneath him definitely not helping him cushion his fall. He groaned, picking himself off the floor as he searched hard for the curtain.

Soon enough, he fingertips brushed against the smooth velvet. Relief washed over him, and he started pulling at the purple velvet, but it would not budge.

Struggling hard, he heaved at the curtain, the stubborn cloth unmoving as he tried his hardest to unlatch the cloth. Finally, after his strongest effort the curtain shifted to one side, creaking as it hasn't been moved in years.

Hinata expected the bright light to hit his face, however his brown eyes met the darkness outside. His eyes immediately glanced towards the clock, his eyes adjusting to the darkness, further making it easier to tell the time.

The shorter hand of the clock had just passed nine, the longer hand slowly ticking towards five. It had to be nine in the morning, for he had left the mansion just before midnight. How he had gone back to the mansion, why the raven haired vampire was lying on top of him, he didn't remember.

Slightly confused, Hinata turned back to the window. The darkness surrounded the woods. Not a leaf rustled, not one tree swayed in the wind like it used to. Not a sound was heard outside, no animal was seen in his sight. Eerie silence slowly filled the air.

Hinata silently unlocked the windows, ignoring the groaning of the old hinges as he opened the windows. He stuck his head out of the window, no gush of wind greeting his face as he craned his neck towards the sky.

And that's when he started to panic.

Above him, the dark moon covered the sun, the moon failing to cover the bright ring that the sun successfully emitted.

His hand reacted on it's own, swatting the spot his neck. Hinata shuddered, goosebumps prickling his skin as he imagined Kageyama embedding his fangs into his neck.

He lowered his head, retracting his neck back as his eyes widened in panic. Japan, maybe the whole world, was suffering from the eclipse. Crops would die, animals would hide, and the world would be in chaos.

However, this year's eclipse was different than the others. This year's eclipse symbolized something.

His death.

Hinata's heart started beating erratically as his grip tightened around the window sill. He needed to escape.

He considered the options before him. He could jump from the window and end up with a few broken bones. Still, he wouldn't be able to escape. The windows in the living room were too high for him to reach. Was the door unlocked? It was when he first entered the mansion.

He felt Kageyama's breath on his neck again. He scratched the back of his head, gulping nervously as he strained his ears. He no longer heard Kageyama's snoring.

"You're awake," a low voice said behind him, Hinata jumping in surprised as his mouth threatening to let out a scream. He turned around, his brown eyes meeting dark blue. Beads of sweat started forming on his forehead.

"What are you doing?" Kageyama had his eyebrow raised, his expression turning into a frown. He leaned forward, leaving Hinata no space to move. Words got stuck in the ginger's throat as he unknowingly letting out a whimper escape his lips.

The vampire's frown softened, leaning in again until his face was inches away from Hinata's nose. "You know you can't escape," Kageyama started, his beautiful blue eyes visible in the darkness. "Even if you did, I would still catch you."

Hinata's ears started to tinge pink, his hands fidgeting by his side as he turned away from Kageyama. The raven saw this and smirked, leaning in as close as he possibly could, filling up the remaining space.

"Also," Kageyama said, leaning down as he cupped the ginger's cheek with his hand. "You should close the windows after using them." Hinata's face turned bright red, Kageyama chuckling as he regained his posture to shut the windows.

"Toying with you is _very_ entertaining," The vampire mused to himself, a mischievous grin on his face. Hinata heard this and huffed out an angry breath, his face remaining the color beetroot red as his knuckles turned white.

"Come on, I'll make breakfast," Kageyama ushered Hinata downstairs, sitting him at the dining table.

He rested his chin on his hand, eyeing every nook and corner of the mansion. Occasionally, he would watch Kageyama prepare breakfast. His eyes darted to the rack in the corner of the kitchen, spotting a few heads of garlic.

"Aren't all vampires allergic to garlic?" Hinata pointed out, earning a snort from the vampire.

"You shouldn't be listen to stupid fairy tales, dumbass," The raven drawled, his hands blurring as he swiftly chopped the bread into delicate slices. "Humans come up with idiotic and untrue stories about vampires. Listening to them is a waste of time," Kageyama grumbled to himself, setting a plate and a mug of steaming coffee in front of Hinata.

He peeked a look at the plate. In the middle laid a small plain egg, a bare slice of bread lying on its side. He looked into steaming mug, the completely black liquid showing to signs of sweetness.

"This is breakfast?" Hinata mumbled, looking up to Kageyama with a disappointed pout.

"What, you're not satisfied? I live with this everyday, so stop complaining," the vampire retorted back, taking a sip of his black coffee.

Grumbling, Hinata tore away from his chair and walked to the kitchen. He opened the small fridge sitting nearby, finding it empty excluding the carton of milk inside. Grabbing the milk, he searched for sugar.

"Kageyama, you have absolutely nothing in your kitchen," Hinata groaned, walking to the dining table with a jar of sugar and a carton of milk.

"You can't blame me. I've never had a human stay in my mansion, and I have no idea what they consume."

"We eat food! _This_ is food!"

"Then stop complaining."

"I don't know why I bother sometimes," Sighing, the ginger poured half the sugar in the jar into his coffee, taking a sip after.

Kageyama watches him eat his breakfast, his blue eyes constantly directed towards the fiery orange hair.

"Wait a minute," Hinata almost chokes on his bread, quickly gulping down his coffee. "Aren't you going to kill me anyway? Why do I need breakfast?"

"Killing can wait," Kageyama said, brown eyes looking up to him. "I have a few things to do with you."

Gulping, Hinata says nothing.

\---------------

"Get to work, slave," Kageyama ordered, sitting on his favorite armchair while repeatedly jotting down notes. Hinata stood up from his position, huffing as he put a hand on his hip.

"I have a name, you know," the ginger yelled, flicking the sweat off his forehead. "Is this really necessary?"

"Of course it's necessary. I get a clean floor, and I get to study you."

"Study me? What for?"

Kageyama didn't answer.

Hinata turned back to his work. Huffing angrily, he furiously wiped the marble floor with a pout on his face. Kageyama watched the shorter hand of the clock steadily reached one, making him shut his notebook and put it to his side.

"Get dressed. We're going out for lunch," Kageyama sat up, walking up to his room. Hinata breathed a sigh of relief, hurrying after the vampire before halting on the stairs.

"Do you think anything will be open today?" Hinata called after Kageyama, running up the stairs before opening the door.

"There's a place I know that's open everyday, so I think it'll be fine," Kageyama muffled voice answered, taking off his clothing and tossing the ginger a set of fresh clothes.

Soon enough, they were both dressed in casual clothes. The vampire had a black leash in hand.

"You're going to put _that_ on me?" Hinata gasped, jumping away before Kageyama could strap the leash around his neck.

"You have a problem with that?" The raven murmured, quirking his eyebrow as his hand fell to his side.

"That's for dogs. I'm not wearing that."

"Well, what else am I supposed to do?"

" _Not_ put a leash on me!"

Sighing, Kageyama put the leash aside and stretched his arm in front of himself. His outstretched fingers and his inviting hand making the smaller man look up at him in confusion.

"Well?" The vampire questioned, his tense arm relaxing a little, his hand remaining the same position. "Give me your hand."

Blush creeping into his cheeks, Hinata's hesitant hand reached towards Kageyama's. The black haired vampire wrapped his soft hand around the ginger's, his grip loose as he opened the wooden door.

Locking the door behind him, they both followed the winding dirt road.

"Where are we going?" Hinata asked, the red in his cheeks remaining it's color as he his hand fidgeted in Kageyama's palm.

The vampire sighed. "Has anyone told you that you ask too many questions?"

"Well, that's the only way I'll get any answers," Hinata smiled cheekily at Kageyama, who frowned in reply.

"You know, I don't mind talking to you," Kageyama said, playing with Hinata's small hand with his own. "I've never had much company before," the raven looked up at the inky darkness above, a sad look in his dark blue eyes.

"You're the most interesting human I've met," Kageyama continued, turning towards a slightly flustered Hinata.

Color exploded into the smaller man's cheeks, making him grumble under his breath. Why was he blushing so much around him?

They then continued their journey in silence.

They reached a small town decorated in lights, brightening up the dark sky above them. Both of them were still hand in hand as they walked towards a café. A few people sent sympathetic glances Hinata's way. Kageyama caught a few people looking at them with a mocking gaze, the vampire sending scowls their way.

"Do people here know you're a vampire?" Hinata whispered, looking up at the scowling Kageyama with a questionable look.

"Let's just say I have an infamous reputation here," he growled, his scowl deepening. "And about everywhere I go."

They sat themselves at a small table, their hands finally separating for the first time in some time. Kageyama looked down at his hand. The warmth of Hinata's hand was still there, the weight of the smaller hand in his palm.

Hinata picked up the menu, eyeing different varieties of delicious food shown on the paper. Kageyama folded his arms across his chest, his scowl softening as he watched Hinata's brown eyes dance across the menu.

"You can order anything you want," Kageyama said, Hinata's face brightening as he motioned for a waiter. "It's not like I have to pay for anything here."

A timid waitress appeared, hands trembling as she jotted down the ginger's order before hurrying away.

They both sat in silence, Kageyama watching Hinata play with the flowers in the glass jar. He rested his chin on his palm, secretly studying the other man. A sharp jaw, a tinkle of a laughter and the innocence of a baby lamb. Part of him wished he didn't have to kill him.

_He's an interesting one._

_"But you'll still have to kill him, right? You know the consequences,"_ a voice in his head whispered, the tone of the voice dripping with poison.

 _"I bet you don't even know why you haven't killed him yet,"_ a second voice chimed in, the voice equally menacing.

_"Why do you care so much for this human? Giving him clothes, feeding him, providing for him. Where's the ruthless vampire we all know?"_

Kageyama groaned, a pounding headache forming quickly. He massaged his temples, his headache slowly decreasing as he hummed to himself. He had not noticed the steaming plate placed in front of Hinata.

"Do you usually treat everyone like this?" Hinata sputtered out grains of rice and other pieces of chewed food, guilty muttering apologies as they landed on the space in front of him.

"You're my first."

"Special occasion?" Hinata asked, shoving a spoonful of egg into his mouth.

"I don't know," Kageyama said as he sighed with frustration, both hands landing on his temples. "I guess I can call you the 'interesting' type."

"I'm interesting?"

"Other people can call it being different."

"Different good or different bad?"

"Has anyone ever told you to shut up, dumbass? You ask too many questions," the vampire groaned again, his signature scowl appearing on his face.

"You're spilling rice everywhere, you idiot," Kageyama pointed out through gritted teeth, his signature scowl appearing on his face again.

"I won't spill anymore, I promise," Hinata yelped his apologies before he gulped down his last spoonful of his meal and stood up from his seat.

Sighing, Kageyama stood up and walked out of the café, Hinata quickly catching up to his side. The ginger immediately slid his hand into his, beaming up at Kageyama as he swung their hands back and forth.

_This guy never runs out of happiness. He's smiling at the hour of death._

_"The eclipse is ending soon,"_ a voice in his head hissed at him. _"Kill him now, before it is too late."_

The vampire looked up at the sky. The moon was rapidly sliding out of place, revealing the sun shining as brightly as ever. He looked towards Hinata. The ginger was still grinning from ear to ear, continuously swinging their hands vigorously.

_Maybe I don't want to kill him after all._

"Why are you so happy?" Kageyama accidentally blurted out, his breath hitching as he realized what he had just said.

"Well," Hinata answered, humming a tune to himself as he glanced at the eclipse. "It'll be my last day here. Might as well spend it smiling, right?"

Guilt started building up in the raven's chest, clawing inside him. Despite his emotions, he kept silent.

They reached the mansion, Kageyama's stomach lurching as he unlocked the door and stepped inside. The moon was halfway out of sight.

"I don't think I can do this," the black haired vampire's murmured to himself, Hinata overhearing him before stopping in his tracks.

"You do this every year, what could be so different?"

"Something's telling me not to do this," he lied.

"So.. I can go?"

"Of course not, dumbass. You're staying here."

"Then what's the use of staying here? I have a sister who's waiting for me!"

"If everyone knows you're alive, they'll kill you! Don't you understand how valuable your blood is?" Kageyama shouted, his hands balled into fists as anger took over him.

Hinata laughed dryly. "So, you're keeping me hostage because you don't want anyone else to have me?"

Kageyama hesitated to answer his question.

"If that's the case," the smaller man murmured, taking of his shirt before sitting on the floor. "You might as well kill me now."

"It's not as easy as you think it is."

"You do this every year," Hinata repeated.

"Do you think I want to kill people, you stupid dumbass?" Kageyama yelled, his voice wavering and his face distorted with hurt. "Do you think I enjoy doing this? I only have to kill people because I have no choice!" His eyes were glassy, but he did not shed tears.

Suddenly, Kageyama was thrown into a coughing fit, sending him sprawling on all fours. His chest started to sting with pain, and he tasted blood on his lips. His arms and legs were weaker than usual and his fangs started to tingle.

He cursed, Hinata springing up and rushing to his side to help him to his feet.

"I missed it," he whispered, his eyes wide in panic. He groaned as the pain in his chest started spreading to his arms and legs. The ginger murmured some reassuring words to the vampire before bringing him to his room.

Oikawa's brown eyes flickered as he watched them from the window above. He grinned, licking his lips as he jumped from the window and into the shade as the sun started to set behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow Oikawa spying wow wow  
> Anyway, if you're reading this thanks for taking the time to read this chapter! The next chapter will be action packed! (We shall see)


	5. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is a sneaky bastard.  
> Lmao, remember last chapter when i said this chapter was going to be full of action?  
> Not TONGUE action, dammit.  
> James Bond action.  
> But not James Bond action, kinda.  
> You get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've noticed, my last fanfics ALSO contained fire. How original :D This chapter is kinda short, but it's eventful ( in a way?? ). Hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading! :D
> 
> Don't worry, everything will get better.

Oikawa had his hands in his pockets, humming a tune as he walked forward with his face towards the night sky, his soft tuft of brown hair bouncing up and down in the moonlight. Iwaizumi was trailing behind him, his heavy footsteps making deep imprints into the dirt ground.

"Hey, Trashykawa," Iwaizumi called after Oikawa, taking long strides to the taller vampire. "You haven't told me where we're going yet."

"We're going to a village, Iwa-chan," Oikawa replied, slowing down so Iwaizumi could catch up to him.

"You're wasting my time to go to a village?" The vampire growled, furrowing his eyebrows into a line.

"It's just a simple task, Iwa-chan," Oikawa muttered under his breath, turning to look at his partner. "You don't have to come if you don't want to."

"I promised Kageyama to look after you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Iwa-chan," Oikawa cooed.

Iwaizumi kicked a rock, sending it flying to the sky. "Why're you going to the village anyway?" The vampire grumbled, changing the subject.

"Haven't I told you?" Oikawa looked at him in surprise. "Tobio missed the eclipse."

"I hope you're telling the truth for your own sake," Iwaizumi replied in a threatening tone. "He never misses it."

"I saw them with my very two eyes," Oikawa said, pointing a finger to his chocolate eyes. "Shrimpy's alive, and Tobio is gradually growing weaker.

Iwaizumi grunted in surprise. "What's your motive, exactly?"

"Well," Oikawa mused, turning to the sky. "I'm only going to tell Shrimpy's family that he's alive."

"And you know where they are?" Iwaizumi asked, his eyebrow arched.

"I can smell them from here. I have a nose for a reason, Hajime~."

The vampire sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "That's not the only reason you're going to the village, is it?"

The brown haired vampire gasped, turning towards Iwaizumi with a surprised look on his face. "Iwa-chan~! When did you get so smart?"

The raven haired vampire sent a flying kick Oikawa's way.

"Ouch," Oikawa groaned, dusting the dirt off his suit after picking himself off the ground. "I'll tell you, alright? You can be so harsh sometimes, Iwa-chan."

"As you know," Oikawa started, keeping his eyes on the dirt path as the other vampire caught up to him. "Tobio hasn't eaten his meal yet, so he'll eventually grow weak and die. Therefore, I'll ask Shrimpy's villagers to devise a plan to attack him when he's weak. Simple as that, Iwa-chan."

"That's treachery, Tooru. You can't do that," Iwaizumi growled under his breath.

"What's the harm? He would have no knowledge or proof to know it was me who betrayed him," Oikawa pointed out. "Besides, it isn't betrayal if nobody says it is."

"It doesn't matter," Iwaizumi murmured, placing a firm hand on Oikawa's shoulder. "I won't let you."

"Is that a fact?"

"You know what they'll do to you. Betrayal is unacceptable."

Oikawa sighed, shrugging the vampire's hand off his shoulder. "I wouldn't call it betrayal, Iwa-chan. I would rephrase it as revenge."

"What did he ever do to you?" The vampire whispered, snatching the other's wrist before squeezing it tightly, a defeated frown on his fAce.

"You know very well what he did to me."

"They'll torture you if they find out," the spiky haired vampire mumbled as he slowly loosened his grip before letting his hand fall lifelessly to his side. "I can't let that happen again."

"I won't let them find out," Oikawa heard a small hint of worry in Iwaizumi's tone and sighed sadly.

With that, Iwaizumi kept silent.

They walked towards the village, the soft rustling of the swaying leaves accompanying them on their journey. The moonlight was their only source of brightness, the white light reflecting a devious glimmer in Oikawa's eyes. The moonlight reflected something he never wanted to show- his agonizing past.

Soon enough, they reached the small, dimly lit village. Light snores filled the night sky.

Oikawa sniffed the chilly night air, trailing the sweet scent coming from the heart of the village. They moved silently, trying their best not to wake up the sleeping villagers.

The aroma led to a small, wooden house. Smoothing down his hair and tucking rogue strands of brown hair behind his ears, he turned to the door and knocked gently.

Footsteps were heard on the groaning wood, and a small girl with disheveled red hair cracked open an inch of the door. Groggy from sleep, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and yawned, looking up to Oikawa with heavy eyelids. Seeing this, the vampire could not help but smile.

"Hello!" Oikawa chirped, crouching down to the girl's level before facing her with smiling eyes. "What's your name?"

The girl cracked another inch of the door, hesitating to answer Oikawa's question. "I'm not allowed to talk to strangers," the ginger finally whispered, the cold night air making her nose flush red.

"Just your name? Please?" Oikawa begged, pouting playfully as he clasped his hands together.

"Um.." Natsu hesitated, fidgeting with her curls. "Hinata Natsu," she squeaked quickly before closing the door, only to find Oikawa's fingers jammed in between, making it impossible to fully shut the wooden piece.

"A very nice name for a very nice girl," the vampire charmed, gently opening the fragile wooden door with one hand. "Can I see your parents?" Oikawa grinned, revealing his white, prominent fangs.

Natsu's eyes widened in fear and realization, and she quickly ran to get her sleeping guardians. Oikawa turned to his partner only to be met with a scowl.

A dim glimmer of light flickered in the living room as two figures approached the vampires warily.

"What have you brought upon us, vampire?" The old man spoke fearfully, his voice shaky as he gripped his walking stick like a lifeline.

"I bring forth good news," Oikawa proclaimed in a mocking voice, rolling his eyes. "We have no need to be so formal." The brown haired vampire retorted as he kicked off his boots, inviting himself into the fragile home. The old man eyed Iwaizumi uneasily before moving away for him to step inside.

Oikawa walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Iwaizumi followed him in earnest, the couch deflating below him slightly

Brown eyes darted to the wary old couple. They both had silvery hair, the tips of their hair tinged faded orange. Wrinkles decorated their faces, and it was obvious that they were Shrimpy's grandparents.

Oikawa cleared his throat. "Your grandson is alive," he said abruptly, trying his best to get everything over and done with. Surprised gasps echoed throughout the house. Natsu started laughing, tears of joy prickling the edge of her eyes.

"How?" The old man asked, his voice shaking as he put a comforting hand on his partner's. "Has he escaped?"

"No," the brown haired vampire sighed, feinting a tragic look. "He's been taken hostage by Kageyama, the vampire." Another round of gasps filled the room.

"How can we help?" The old woman spoke up, her chocolate eyes darting to Oikawa.

"Simple," the vampire chuckled to himself, leaning forward. "You kill the vampire." Oikawa's tone turned serious, his words dripping in poison.

"We're an old couple. This village consists of only the elderly."

"That's no excuse."

"We've acknowledged that humans can't kill vampires," the old man pressed.

"No, they can't," Oikawa nodded, realizing the flaw in his plot. "But there's a possible way to overpower a weak vampire."

"How?" The old man's voice faltered.

A sad smile rose to Oikawa's lips. "You use fire."

"Be specific."

"Burn his mansion. The woods. The evergreen if I care," the vampire said blankly.

The old man furrowed his eyebrows. "You can't burn marble," he pointed out, making Oikawa swear under his breath in frustration.

"You _could_ burn the furniture," Oikawa suggested. "Anything inside his mansion would suffice."

"Shoyou will be inside," the old woman spoke up, a line formed on her forehead.

"Distract him. Lure him outside," Oikawa spoke as if it was obvious, and four pairs of eyes darting to Natsu, half asleep in her grandmother's arms.

"Why are you doing this?" The old man spoke above a whisper, a disappointed look on his face. "You're betraying your kind."

Oikawa scoffed. "He's not my kind," he snarled menacingly. "I'm nothing like him."

The old man raised an eyebrow before sighing. "You're all the same."

"Enough!" Oikawa yelled, anger rising in his chest. Iwaizumi's placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, making him jump in surprise. The spiky haired vampire's presence had been forgotten.

"If I don't see Kageyama's mansion in flames," the brown haired vampire threatened, rising from the couch. "I'll set this village alight myself." With that, their shadows disappeared, and the only thing left behind was the wind.

\---------------

Kageyama groaned, shifting uncomfortably in his bed. How he had gotten so weak in a few days, he had no clue. His limbs started aching terribly, and moving slightly caused a searing pain to stab into him.

Hinata had been taking care of him. Nursing him back to his normal, healthy state. Little did he know that this was a sickness that pills could not heal.

Kageyama reached for his bitter pills, reluctantly swallowing his daily dose of medicine. He groaned again as his throat throbbed, the pain unbearable.

Despite everything, the ginger would religiously cook meals for Kageyama and dose him with medicine. Everyday, he would bring a tray of food, setting it on Kageyama's lap before spoon feeding him. It wasn't necessary, but he didn't mind.

They had gotten closer that way.

Normally, everyone would leave him in the dark. Escape his abode when they had the chance. Leave him to fend off the dangers on his own.

But Hinata, he was different. He didn't leave. He didn't escape. But this was what made him ponder the most.

Why did he stay? Did he have a motive behind his actions? Kageyama saw no benefit of him staying behind to nurse him back to health. Did he genuinely want to help him?

Kageyama sighed. He wasn't used to kindness. Besides, he never had any in the first place.

His senses had started to dull. After time, he started to notice that Hinata's scent was weakening, only to find out that his nose was failing him.

A rap on his door brought him back to reality. Hinata entered the room with a soft smile on his lips, both hands holding the sides of a grey tray. Light footsteps treaded on the cold marble as he walked towards the vampire. Seeing this, Kageyama sat up from his position.

Hinata steadily set the tray on Kageyama's lap. The tray contained his dinner - a bowl filled with porridge, a few slices of apple sitting on a plate, and a mixture of cough syrup.

"Say 'ahh'!" Hinata raised a metal spoon filled with porridge, grinning cheekily as he pointed to his mouth. Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows, but complied anyway. He smiled triumphantly when Kageyama repeated his action.

Mouth gaping, the raven shifted his eyes to Hinata's face. He noticed his generous, plush lips, his flawless skin, and his sharp features. His unruly orange hair was as messy as ever - Hinata never bothered to comb his thick locks of hair.

With his thoughts directed towards the ginger, he hadn't noticed the slick porridge sliding down his throat, and into his air hole. Coughing turned into hacking, and Hinata had to physically pat his back several times.

Gulping down the last of his bitter syrup to sooth his cough, he scrunched up his nose as he smelled a faint aroma coming from the woods. A short harmony of raps were heard on the front door. Kageyama scrambled out of bed, only to be stuck in a tangle of limbs.

"You should rest more, Kageyama-kun," Hinata tut-tutted, setting the tray on his bedside table. "Moving would do you no good."

Kageyama tried to argue, only to find himself choking on his own words. He managed to grab the ginger's wrist in time, his fingers tightening around the soft skin.

"Don't leave, alright?" He managed to rasp, every syllable making his throat throb in pain. Hinata looked down at him in surprise, a smile rising to his lips as he petted Kageyama's hand softly.

"I won't leave, okay?" Hinata reassured Kageyama, his grip slowly faltering. "I'll just see what this guy wants." Another harmony of knuckles were heard, and Hinata clicked his tongue in annoyance.

Kageyama let go of his hand completely, sighing as he slouched on the bed defeated. Hinata chuckled to himself, waving to Kageyama as he walked out of the room.

Hinata trailed a finger on the wall as he ran down the stairs, curious about the visitor outside. He jumped from the last few steps, his feet making impact with the cold ground. Anticipation started to build in his chest. He hadn't seen anyone other than Kageyama for the past few days.

He swung the door open, his brown eyes meeting bright orange hair. He looked downwards, facing a grinning Natsu.

"Oh my god," he breathed, hugging Natsu tightly in his arms, making her squeal in excitement. He resisted the urge to cry tears of happiness.

"Natsu," Hinata whispered furiously, squeezing her tightly. " _What_ are you doing here? Did you wonder off?" Knowing that it was hard to be angry at his little sister, his anger slowly faded away.

Natsu flailed her arms in the air animatedly, motioning for Hinata to let go. "Nii-chan," Natsu said breathlessly, hands on her knees. "Grandpa brought me here to visit you!" She tugged on Hinata's shirt, her finger stabbing the air in the direction she wanted to go. However, the male ginger was frozen in his spot, and her feeble pulling failed to move him.

And that's where it hit him.

The unmistakable scent of _corn oil_. Spilled, or scattered everywhere on purpose. The dirt, the bushes and the trees were glistening in the slippery liquid. Every empty space that the ground didn't cover was covered in thin layers of oil.

"Natsu," Hinata crouched down and whispered, his tone calm with a slight hint of fear. "Who put corn oil here?"

The rustling in the bushes, the rogue silver hair peeking from the leaves answered his question.

"Grandpa?" Hinata called out, jogging to the cluster of bushes at parting them with both hands. Inside sat an old man, a guilty expression on his face. He quickly stood up, brushing the leaves and dirt that were stuck on his shirt.

"Grandpa, what are you doing here with Natsu?" Hinata asked, eyeing his grandfather's unusual attire. He wore a tracksuit with the shade of dark green, blending into the bushes around him.

"No time," his grandfather spoke grimly, grabbing his wrist in one hand carrying Natsu with the other. He signaled to another man, and ran off in the opposite direction of the mansion. For an elderly man to run with a child in his arms was no joke.

The man Hinata's grandfather signaled to also had silvery hair, the tips tainted faded green. He lit up a match and flung it towards the ground, the dirt immediately lighting up in flames. He lit another match and threw it towards the trees, signaling to another group of people before fleeing the scene.

Such an impressive, synchronized attack, for people so old.

Another group of the elderly leapt from the bushes, each carrying torches. They burst into the mansion, throwing the burning torches in every corner of the building they could find.

Hinata froze, his eyes wide as he sighted the mansion in flames. He immediately taught of Kageyama, his burning corpse sitting in his bed. He wrenched his wrist from his grandfathers strong grip, and ran towards the burning building without a second thought.

The woods around him were engulfed in flames, the red ambers dancing in the wind. The doors of the mansion - the only entrance to the building, were in flames. Without thinking, Hinata kicked down the door, stamping on the burning ambers.

And what a sight he saw.

The world burned around him, the merciless flames standing six feet tall and hogher, destroying everything in sight. Without hesitation, he ran towards the staircase, the flames licking his skin. He managed to dodge most of the debris falling from the ceiling, but he failed to dodge a chunk of marble. It failed to make him unconscious, but it succeeded in grazing his head. He stumbled backwards, retracting his arm _just_ in time before it plunged into the flames behind him. He ignored the blood flowing into his eye.

He huffed breathlessly, staggering to Kageyama's door and kicking it open with everything he had.  
Clouds of thick smoke decorated the corners of the room, making Hinata immediately cover his mouth with his palm. Flames surrounded the room, threatening to turn it to ash.

A few chunks of the ceiling had fallen on Kageyama, hitting his head and making him unconscious. His body was hanging off the bed - a struggled attempt to get out of the bed, before the debris knocked him unconscious.

Hinata clumsily avoided the bright flames, reaching Kageyama as fast as he could. He hefted the heavy pieces of marble off the vampire, quickly searching for a pulse. Sure enough, he felt Kageyama's heartbeat under his fingers.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Hinata hefted Kageyama into a fireman's carry. Thankfully, Kageyama had been sick for the past few days, and his sickness consuming most of his appetite, making him lighter than he should be.

He grunted, unused to the new weight on his shoulders, making him stumble a few times. He made his way out of the room, avoiding most of the flames around him. The flames around him burned brightly, ambers cackling as they tried to reach out to him.

Soon, he escaped the burning building, the burns on his arms and legs making him hiss in pain.

The woods around him burned, lighting up the moonless sky. The trees covered in red ambers continued to sway in the wind.

Sweat pouring down his face, he adjusted Kageyama's position on his shoulders. Thousands of thoughts poured into his mind. Where was he to go now? He couldn't go to the village, he was afraid that the villagers might attempt another assassination.

Maybe stating them as feeble, old men was an understatement.

Pushing out countless thoughts, he proved that the only solution was to find his way to someone else's house. He huffed out a breath, setting off in a direction that led to who knows where.

Minutes quickly turned into hours. Hinata trudged on the dirt road, his shoulders and back giving up on him. His strength left him quickly, and he stumbled forward, losing his balance and falling to the ground. His face was caked with pieces of dirt and dried blood. The weight on him made it hard to breath.

The last thing he faintly remembered was the weight on him gone, someone tugging on his fingers, and a wet cloth on his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seeing Oikawa being a traitor isn't fun right cause you love him and shiet  
> Well, if you're reading this, thanks for reading the whole chapter lmao. :D   
> <3 Ratings are appreciated :D   
> Everything will get better I pRoMisE
> 
> P.S.  
>  I forgot to wish you all Valentines Day! Shout out to all the single people out there spending today alone :,D


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "T-Thanks for saving me," Kageyama croaked into the crook of the ginger's neck, clutching the smaller man's shirt in a fist. "I owe you my life."
> 
> Hinata chuckled dryly, his eyes drifting to the blank ceiling above him. "I wouldn't mind a few centuries."
> 
> \-----------------
> 
> It's just a few convos, but they're important, in a way. Sad convos. Ones that make you depressed (not really) after reading them. Lots of crying, lots of hugging. Basically Suga being a mom and Kags being sad. Remember when I said that everything would be better? aHAH I LIED. 
> 
> Enjoy, and stay tuned for my next chapter! (Which you're gonna wait for, again)
> 
> P.S. New characters join the story! For a brief moment, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, five weeks in the making, and you finally, FINALLY, have a chapter.
> 
> Yes. I am very much alive. I saw a few of you arranging my funeral. The flowers were nice. I'm allergic tho. *sneezes*
> 
> ANYWAYS.
> 
> Thank you so much for tolerating my absence. Thank you for tolerating my horrible writing. School, as I've stated before, has been HELL. Hell supplied with tests, homework and a sh*t ton of pressure. 
> 
> I know, I know. I don't deserve your views. I don't deserve anything, really. I absolutely don't deserve 100 kudos and over a 1000 views. 
> 
> But...
> 
> But.
> 
> Thank you, yes YOU, dear reader, for sticking by my side, and never letting go. Your every word, every letter, is an inspiration and motivation for me. Yes, even though it's a hate message for Oikawa.
> 
> If I could continue writing sappy thank you messages, believe me, I would. Too bad there's too much derp in me to handle. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Not like it's a bad thing, tho.. It isn't, right? *sweats furiously*
> 
> Enjoy the horribly written chapter! Rushed, ofc, and probably unenjoyable.
> 
> You have been warned.

_"Take one more step towards me," Kageyama threatened, his grip tightening on his gleaming blade as it's sharp tip inched closer to the girl's neck. "And I will not hesitate to kill her."_

_Oikawa cursed, his grip on his own sword faltering. He stole a glimpse of his weeping sister, crying uncontrollably as Kageyama's sword grazed her neck. Seething with rage, Oikawa let out a string of blurry insults._

_Kageyama clicked his tongue, his sharp blade drawing a drop of blood from the girl's neck. With this, she let out an soft whimper, her glassy brown eyes darting to her older brother._

_"Tooru," she mouthed, her pleading eyes filling with visible tears. "Please."_

_Oikawa ignored this, his vision blinded as they filled with hazy rage. Both hands clenching his gleaming sword, he lunged at Kageyama, his movements blurry as he moved towards the raven._

_Without hesitation, Kageyama changed his position and stabbed the female vampire's abdomen, fully drawing his tainted blade in time to parry Oikawa's lunge. Her pale, lifeless body fell to the ground, blood slowly seeping from the open wound._

_Tears were silently falling from Oikawa's chocolate eyes, his every movement, his every attack filled with anger, grief and sorrow. Kageyama expertly deflected his heavy blows, his now red blade continuously connecting with the other's._

_They continued like this, their gleaming blades clashing furiously in the moonlight._

_Oikawa stumbled to his knees, the new burden on his shoulders taking a toll on him, for deep inside his soul, he knew he had caused his sister's death._

_He just wouldn't admit it._

_His sword flew out of his hand, streaks of his fallen tears visible on his pale cheeks. Kageyama's red blade met his forehead, the ghost of the sharp tip sending a shiver down his spine._

_"One more chance," Kageyama murmured, stabbing his sword into the patch of dirt in front of the grieving vampire. "Defy me again, and you shall face the consequences."_

_Oikawa looked up at him with surprise and disbelief, before rising to his feet, staggering to his sister._

_He towered over her corpse, falling to his knees as fresh tears fell from his glassy eyes. He placed his trembling hands over the open wound, his calloused hands too small to fully cover the bleeding wound._

_"All my fault," the brown haired vampire whispered in horror, doubling over his dead sister, droplets of his clear tears falling onto his sister's lifeless body._

_"All my fault."_

_Kageyama disappeared into the thick woods, leaving Oikawa to cradle the body of his dead sibling._

**\---------------**

Kageyama's eyes fluttered open, his piercing blue eyes blurry from his deep slumber. A rogue, unfamiliar type of softness cushioned his sore spine, the soft melody of the piano below him reaching his ears. A violin accompanied the soft tune, entangling itself into the beautiful arrangement.

The vampire rubbed his eyes, staring at the blank ceiling above him. He sat up, his back groaning under him as the chilly night air from the open window kissed his cheeks. A mild headache formed, pounding repeatedly at the back of his head.

He scanned the environment around him, his eyes letting out dull aches as he shifted his gaze. He didn't recognize the room, or the furniture that was placed neatly on the cool marble.

He couldn't help but let his hazy thoughts rush back to him. He faintly remembered thick smoke forming in his bedroom, bright flames ferociously licking the dark corners of his room. He remembered getting out of his bed, until something hard knocked him out of his consciousness...

He scrambled out of bed, his body moving without his consent as his heart thumped wildly in his chest. His sore legs gave out under him, his arms failing to brace his fall as he fell to the hard surface with a loud thud. He crawled towards the door, willing his legs to move in motion as his fingers slipped on the smooth marble.

"Kageyama-kun?" Suga's worried voice called to him as Daichi burst into the room, the door slamming against the wall. They both rushed to help him to his bed.

"Hinata," Kageyama croaked, resisting their urges of help before finally giving in. "Where is he?"

"He's in the second room," Suga replied warmly, pulling the covers over Kageyama. "Daichi, darling, get him some water."

"Milk." Kageyama corrected hastily.

Daichi nodded, a confused expression on his face as he walked out of the room. Suga pulled a red armchair towards the bed, sitting in it as he smiled warmly at Kageyama.

"I'm glad you're awake, Kageyama," the ash haired vampire commented. "I was afraid that you would've never woken up."

"Oh, yeah?" Kageyama said skeptically, running his slender fingers through his silky black hair. "What about Hinata? Is he okay?" The vampire massaged his temples, his growing frustration taking a toll on his headache.

"Well," Suga muttered guiltily, scratching the back of his neck. "He has a few minor burns on his body, and he has a deep gash on his head." Suga grimaced at the gruesome memory. "I would call that far from okay."

"Makes me wonder," Suga continued, humming thoughtfully as put a slender, perfectly etched finger to his temple. "Why he's still alive."

Kageyama raised his finger, instantly ready to reply a simple explanation, only to let himself slide deeper into the covers.

The grey haired vampire restraint himself from strangling Kageyama. He sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose as he reluctantly let his frustration die down.

"You know the consequences of missing your meal, right?" Suga asked.

"Yes," Kageyama mumbled gloomily, rolling his eyes.

"And there's nothing I can do about it!" Suga murmured angrily, putting his head into his hands. "If you weren't so irresponsible, this wouldn't have happened!"

Kageyama was completely sure he could visibly see Suga's motherly aura around him.

He fisted his hair, wracking his brain for _something_ , searching for a possible answer to his complex problem. He lifted his head and furrowed his eyebrows, when he let out a gasp and snapped his fingers.

"Unless..." The older vampire mumbled to himself, the gears in his brain working as he slowly pieced everything together.

"Unless?" Kageyama asked, quirking his eyebrow.

Suga smiled mischieviously, leaning in to face the younger.

"You'll have to kill the boy."

Daichi walked into the room, holding a glass filled with milk. He panted, flicking the sweat off his forehead with his free hand.

"You'd better be happy with this," Daichi murmured, placing the glass on his bedside table as he glared at Kageyama. "I had to milk a _cow_. _This_ late at night."

Suga tut-tutted, wagging a playful finger at his partner. "You could've gotten water instead, y'know," Suga teased.

Daichi proceeded to smack himself on the forehead. He sighed, his strong, prominent figure currently slouched and deflated. He heard the doorbell, sighed again, and allowed his slouched figure to walk out of the room.

With the soft click of the door closing, Kageyama immediately frowned at Suga. "I'm definitely _not_ going to kill him," he denied Suga's suggestion. "I don't want to kill him."

Suga clicked his tongue. "You shouldn't disobey your mother, Kageyama-kun."

"What."

"What."

"A-anyway," Kageyama stuttered awkwardly. "I don't want to kill him, o-or drink his blood. It wouldn't feel right," he reluctantly admitted. "I've lived a few good centuries. This day had to come," the raven shrugged.

Suga lightly smacked Kageyama on the head. "Don't talk about _dying_ , Tobio. It makes me think everyone will be preparing my funeral tomorrow," Suga joked, getting up from his seat. "Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are downstairs. Want to come?" The ash haired vampire extended an inviting hand.

Kageyama glared at the pale palm. "How would you have known that it was Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, anyway?" He asked with curiosity.

Suga smirked and tapped his ear. "I heard them."

"Of course," Kageyama snorted. "I would like to see Hinata first, though," Kageyama admitted embarrassingly as took Suga's hand and helped himself to his feet. He felt Suga shrug as the ash haired vampire put a supportive arm around him.

The dark haired vampire stumbled clumsily to the neighboring room, the quiet chatter of the visitors below him filling the empty air.

"You should think of the choices before you, Kageyama," Suga whispered as they reached the room. His arm uncurled around Kageyama's body, his touch lingering for a few moments before disappearing into thin air.

He flinched.

He was alone.

Again.

He extended his aching arm, hesitantly twisting the doorknob before quietly slipping into the dark room.

Hinata was laid onto a large bed, his forehead wrapped in a bloody cloth. His snores, quiet and peaceful, filled the air around them.

Kageyama clutched his arm awkwardly, shuffling towards the sleeping boy. He slipped into the warm covers, scooting as close as he could towards the warm body.

 _"At least I'm not alone,"_ Kageyama thought to himself, the presence of Hinata's warmth keeping him company.

He never liked being alone.

He loathed it. He _hated_ it, with every drop of his bright red blood.

He hated the darkness. He hated the nothingness that lingered around him. He hated everything.

He hated himself.

Kageyama hesitantly brought himself closer to Hinata, turning around to bury his face in the crook of the ginger's neck. It soothed him, strangely, the fact that he wasn't alone in the darkness around him.

Somehow, he couldn't stop his tears from springing to his eyes.

He couldn't stop himself from feeling horrible.

He couldn't stop himself from thinking of all the people he had killed. He hated it, killing so he could live.

Ironic, wasn't it? Being _made_ , spawned into this horrible world to kill when he never wanted to.

And now, Hinata - the person who has been taking care of him, feeding him, helping him through his daily struggles of life, was injured.

He was hurt, because of _him_.

Tears streamed from his eyes, falling on the skin below him. He chocked on a sob, his frustration building up as he cried even harder. He felt like a toddler throwing a tantrum, but in this case he didn't know how it felt to be toddler. He didn't have any parents like a toddler, spoiling him with toys to sooth the tantrum.

He had nothing.

He barely felt Hinata's hand in his hair, stroking his hair gently as he murmured calming words to the vampire.

He sat up abruptly, grey streaks of his tears staining his red cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry," he barely managed to whisper before he was pulled back into Hinata's neck.

"It's okay," Hinata murmured softly, patting Kageyama's back in a continuous rhythm. "You were never too weak, Kageyama."

"You were just too strong."

Kageyama sobbed at this, hugging Hinata closer to his chest as he cried to himself.

"I'm sorry," Kageyama sobbed, endless streams of his tears flowing down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

"It's okay," Hinata replied softly, stroking his dark hair with one hand. "I'm here."

"Please," Kageyama chocked back his sobs. "Please don't leave me."

"You're the only precious possession I've salvaged out of the rubble and ruins of my own life."

Hinata, shocked with the Kageyama's sudden change of mood, said nothing.

He never expected to see Kageyama like this. In fact, he was completely sure no one had ever seen him like this.

The strong, prominent Kageyama that everybody knew, or the Kageyama that everybody that once once shattered before his very eyes.

All he could do was stare and watch him break before him.

Who would've thought that Kageyama Tobio, the vampire, had his feeling bottled up into a small, glass jar. Now, that jar has been broken, spilling out streams of his worries, his sadness, and his fears.

All Hinata could hear was Kageyama's uneven breaths on his neck, a sure sign that the vampire was resisting the urge to cry.

"T-Thanks for saving me," Kageyama croaked into the crook of the ginger's neck, clutching the smaller man's shirt in a fist. "I owe you my life."

Hinata chuckled dryly, his eyes drifting to the blank ceiling above him. "I wouldn't mind a few centuries."

Kageyama sighed, burying his face deeper into Hinata's neck. His hot breaths sent tingles up Hinata's spine.

"Feeling better?" Hinata asked, gently lifting up Kageyama's head with both hand. Hollow blue eyes met his and he sighed, brushing a rogue tear off his pale face.

"I'm fine," the vampire mumbled, unsuccessfully concealing his lie. "Put me down, you dumbass."

Hinata obliged, gently setting down Kageyama's head back into the crook of his neck. He fidgeted under him, an uncomfortable feeling lingering around him in the eerie silence. He sat up, only to let Kageyama forcefully push him back into bed.

The raven's grip on the smaller man's shirt tightened into a fist. "Let me stay here a little longer," Kageyama whispered shakily. "Please." Kageyama was trembling, fighting the urge to break down in tears.

Unsure of what to do, Hinata lifted Kageyama's head and brushed away his bangs. Kageyama pouted, shifting uncomfortably at his touch.

"You'd probably see better without your bangs covering your eyes," Hinata murmured, planting a soft kiss on Kageyama's forehead. Kageyama, startled with the small gesture, felt color creeping into his cheeks.

"W-what the hell, you stupid dumbass," Kageyama stuttered, burying his face into the ginger's neck to conceal his embarrassment.

Kageyama could feel Hinata shrug under him. "Whenever Natsu felt sad, I would kiss her forehead and tell her that everything would be alright," Hinata sighed at his memories. "And it worked. I guess seeing you like this made my brotherly reflexes kick in."

"Maybe," Kageyama replied, rolling off Hinata and onto the empty space next to him. "Forget all of this," the vampire's muffled voice told him as he pulled the covers over himself.

"How could I?" Hinata laughed, turning to his side to face Kageyama. "You're so cute when you're needy."

He was positive he heard a growl under the sheets.

"In all seriousness, though," Hinata said as he closed his eyes. "You shouldn't keep your feelings bottled up like that. You'll..." Hinata hesitated to continue. "You'll get hurt like that."

"Sure," Kageyama said as he curled up into a ball, hugging his knees tightly. He sighed, closing his eyes. "I just don't want to be alone again."

"Of course not, dummy!" Hinata exclaimed, climbing over to hug Kageyama. "You'll have me, remember?"

"You'll leave me when you finally notice the shadow of a monster buried inside me."

"Stop being so negative, Kageyama."

"It's bound to happen," the vampire curled into a smaller ball. "Everyone leaves me."

"Well," Hinata got out of bed, extending an inviting hand towards Kageyama. "Why not we go downstairs and grab a sandwich, together?" Kageyama grabbed his hand hand warily, pulling himself out of bed with a strong heave.

"Feeling better?" Hinata asked, grinning brightly at Kageyama, doing his best to lighten the mood. He shrugged, doing his best to wipe the remaining tears off his face.

"I feel like I'm slowly dying inside," Kageyama sighed, clutching his chest with one hand. "I feels like... Something inside me is slowly fading away." He turned to Hinata. "Y'know?"

"Nope," Hinata grinned sheepishly, pulling Kageyama into a hug. Standing on his tiptoes, he pressed another kiss on his forehead. The raven lowered his eyebrows as he felt blush creeping into his neck.

"You've got to stop doing that."

Hinata smirked. "I'll stop when you're feeling better."

"Fine," Kageyama pouted. "I'm feeling better."

The ginger laughed, grabbing the vampire's hand as they walked out of the door, the still air greeting them silently.

Kageyama smiled for the first time in a long while. Maybe Hinata wouldn't leave him, after all.

**\---------------**

"Hinata! Kageyama!" Yamaguchi exclaimed. A grey feathered owl perched on his shoulder turned their way, it's beautiful green eyes acknowledging their presence, and gave a curt nod. Yamaguchi excitedly got up from his current seat, forgetting the clothes sitting in his lap as they spilled over. Mumbling a short apology, he picked up his attire off the floor and placed them on his seat.

"I'm so glad you're both okay!" Yamaguchi ran towards them, pulling them both into a hug. The owl hooted in surprise, it's claws tightening on the vampire's shoulder.

Hinata flailed his arms in the air animatedly, his eyes widening at the dark owl on Yamaguchi's shoulder. "Oowah!" Hinata said excitedly, standing on his tiptoes to get a better look at the owl. "You have a cool owl, Yamaguchi!"

The owl stared at Hinata with a blank expression on it's face, it's bright green eyes scanning Hinata's face. Completely unimpressed, it hooted with dissatisfaction.

"Oh, him?" Yamaguchi laughed, pointing at the owl on his shoulder. "Guys, this is Akaashi. He's an owl," Yamaguchi explained. He earned a painful nip from Akaashi, making him yelp in surprise. He scratched the back of his head. "He's a vampire too, in a way..." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm making this confusing."

Meanwhile, a large owl with white and black feathers perched on Tsukkishima's shoulder seemed to notice the commotion with his partner, Akaashi. It hooted in surprise, suddenly feeling very neglected and dejected, and clumsily flapped off the blond's shoulder.

Tsukkishima pushed his glasses further up his nose and sighed, setting his book on the coffee table before him and walked over to the large owl. He picked up the owl by it's head, placing it on his shoulder before walking towards the small group.

The owl flapped it's wings excitedly, grateful for Tsukkishima's sudden kindness. It hooted loudly, glad that everyone's current attention was turned to him. The large owl lifted off the vampire's shoulder and flapped towards Akaashi, only to lose control and tumble to the ground, it's chubby body rolling over a few times before stopping. It's golden eyes looked up to three curious pairs of eyes.

"Oh," Yamaguchi said, hefting the overly excited owl on his shoulder. "This is Bokuto. He's also a vampire-owl... Thingy." The green haired vampire failed explaining Bokuto and Akaashi's species.

"They're called Demi-Vampires," Tsukishima interrupted. "They can turn into an owl or any type of animal whenever they please," The blond vampire explained. "Usually, owls like Akaashi can turn back into vampires whenever they want to. Bokuto here has some... Problems," Tsukishima rolled his eyes, hiding a smirk behind his hand.

Bokuto hooted loudly, glaring hard at the blond vampire with an angry stare, his golden eyes piercing into his heart. Bokuto turns away, and makes a sound that mimics a huff.

At that very moment, Bokuto squeaks, a high pitched, strangled hoot, and he falls off Yamaguchi's shoulder. His eyes widen, and he hops towards a shaded place, searching for something that could hide him.

In the next instant he's in his human state, sprawled across the ground. Fully human, naked Bokuto.

Hinata stares, eyes wide and jaw slacking. Kageyama watches with a blank expression. Tsukishima resists a snicker. Yamaguchi slaps his forehead and covers Hinata's bulging eyes. Suga, noticing the commotion at the other end of the room, springs up from his seat and frantically grabs at any type of cloth that could cover Bokuto's naked self.

The spiky haired vampire grins sheepishly as Suga throws a purple blanket over him. "Yo," he greets, standing up to his full height.

He looks down at himself and slaps his forehead. "I forgot to bring my clothes!" He grimaced, wrapping the purple cloth tightly around his muscular body.

Akaashi hoots softly, immediately getting Bokuto's attention. He points a wing to a messily stacked pile of clothes. Bokuto lightens up and shows a big grin to the owl.

"Thanks, 'kaashi!" Bokuto waves, sprinting to the pile of clothes and grabbing some attire off the stack. "You know me too well!" He says before running into a room to change. Akaashi shakes his head sadly.

Akaashi soundlessly flaps off Yamaguchi's shoulder, motioning for him to bring his clothes into the room. Suga - being the sharp mother he is, (cough) notices Akaashi's pleas and helps Yamaguchi with his chores. The ash haired vampire winks, leaving the four of them in awkward silence.

"So.." Hinata clears his throat, scratching the back of his neck as he failed the erase the horrible image permanently etched into his mind. "I'll steal Yamaguchi for a bit. We have a lot to talk about."

They both slipped into a dark corner, leaving Kageyama alone with Tsukishima. As they both found nothing interesting about each other, they both left to tend to their own business.

**\---------------**

Hinata sighed, running his fingers through his bright hair. "We have a lot to talk about," he emphasized, his brown eyes falling to the ground.

Yamaguchi pinched the bridge of his nose. Hinata noticed it tended to be a habit.

The vampire squirmed. "We do, huh?" He laughed dryly, a glint reflecting the sadness in his eyes. "It's been some time."

"Tell me everything," Hinata pleaded, his eyes glossy as his sad memories came flooding back to him. "I need to know."

Yamaguchi nodded, and started his story.

"As you already know," the green haired vampire stated. "Years ago, I was picked by the village to be sacrificed to the vampires." He fidgeted at the memory. "I was specifically told to travel to a vampire, namely Tsukishima."

"I was scared. The villagers warned me that Tsukki was ruthless. I bid farewell to my weeping family, and left the village with only the clothes on my back."

Hinata nodded. He faintly remembered the sad scene.

"The woods were unforgiving. I was tired. Hungry. Lost. I felt eyes boring into my back in the woods," Yamaguchi said. "I was pathetic. But who could blame a kid? What could I have done? Running away would mean putting my village in danger."

"I entered Tsukishima's mansion hours later. I was half dead when I arrived," Yamaguchi sighed. "If I could see myself then, I would call myself unappetizing."

"Tsukki was reading when I came in. I could tell he wasn't expecting a kid like me to walk through his door. He was shocked. He was horrified," the green haired vampire smiled sadly. "Wouldn't you be horrified, too? If a child-like corpse walked into your home?"

He sighed. "Tsukki took care of me, and nursed me back to health. He wasn't as scary as I thought he would be. He was sarcastic, smart and caring. He teased me a lot, but I didn't mind."

"He... killed someone else." Yamaguchi's posture faltered. "Some poor soul died when I had to." He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Life's unfair that way."

Hinata nodded knowingly.

"Over the weeks, we grew closer. Tsukki started opening up to me. He was kinder towards me. Gentle. I grew fond of him."

Hinata felt his nose twitch. "Why didn't you ever come back?"

"I didn't want to," Yamaguchi chuckled, smiling at the ground. "I loved him, Hinata. I really did."

His smile disappeared, and he closed his eyes. "The day I turned sixteen, I was turned into... This," he bit his lip anxiously and pointed a finger to his fangs. "Tsukki turned me into a vampire."

"I'll admit, I never wanted to be a vampire. I've never had a single thought about becoming a vampire. I've never thought that humans could ever become vampires."

"But at the thought that I could be with Tsukki forever," Yamaguchi started, a small smile playing on his lips. "I'd be a vampire for him any day." They both heard a short rap on the door, but payed no heed to it.

"H-how?" Hinata stammered, shocked and dumbfounded by his friend's words. "How did you become a vampire?"

The vampire rolled up his sleeve to reveal a scar, permanently etched on his wrist. Hinata gaped at the mark, his jaw hanging open as he studied the large scar.

Yamaguchi shrugged. "I remembered him biting me, and I lost my consciousness. Next thing I know, I have fangs. That's it."

"Wait, bu-" Hinata started, only to be hushed by the his friend.

"Enough of me. What about you? Are you doing well? Hopefully Kageyama isn't treating you badly."

"I-I'm doing well," Hinata mumbled, taken back by the sudden change of subject. "Kageyama's been sick for the past few days, so I've been taking care of him."

"He's... Stressed out," the ginger hesitated. "He seems lonely."

"Of course," Yamaguchi agreed, nodding his head. "He was always alone. During dinner parties. Anywhere, really. He never liked being around people."

Yamaguchi patted his shoulder. "Please, treat him gently. He breaks easily," the vampire had a faraway look in his eyes. "He isn't the person he once was. He's healing old scars."

Before Hinata could answer, Kageyama appeared, a grim look distorting his face.

"We have an uninvited guest."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol uninvited guest, such uninvited many wow I wonder who it is
> 
> Thanks for reading this :D Hope you enjoyed, and stay tuned!


	7. Swords in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hero's always get remembered, but legends never die.
> 
> -Panic!AtTheDisco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad fact: I enjoyed writing this chapter the most. 
> 
> I'm a horrible person.

  
Oikawa slammed his fist on the coffee table, spilling his ready made tea over the wooden surface. He cursed, making Iwaizumi frown in disapproval.

  
"You'll break the table if you don't stop," Iwaizumi grumbled, lifting the mug off the battered table in one swift motion. "That's your third cup of tea."

"Does it look like I _care_ , Iwa-chan?" Oikawa sneered back, entangling his slender fingers into his soft brown hair as he pouted in frustration. He groaned, laying back on the couch as the soft material cushioned his spine.

Iwaizumi sat next to him, fingering the silver cross that hung loosely around his neck. He sighed. "What's wrong, Oikawa?" Iwaizumi muttered, eyes drifting to his partner's as his face distorted into a sympathetic-like frown. "You can tell me, you know."

The chocolate haired vampire smothered his face into a pillow and groaned dramatically.

"My plan didn't work," he moaned, his muffled voice reaching Iwaizumi's ears as he curled into a ball of his own shame.

He quirked his eyebrow. "Your plans never work, Shittykawa."

Oikawa lifted his head and scowled. "That's not the point, _Iwa-chan_ ," Oikawa retorted, Iwaizumi's nickname rolling off his tongue with extra poison.

The spiky haired vampire scowled. "I can't help you if you don't tell me," he mumbled, tucking his cross into his grey shirt. His partner groaned again as they drifted back to the agonizing subject.

"They're both alive," Oikawa stated sourly, his face twisting into a pout. "Shrimpy saved Kageyama. I can't believe he _saved_ him."

Iwaizumi sighed and shook his head sadly. "Foolish human. His kindness will be the end of him."

His saying made them both drift into an uncomfortable silence.

"What if..." The brown haired vampire started quietly, looking up at Iwaizumi expectantly. "What if I kill him? What will happen then?"

He shrugged unknowingly, hoping that would dismiss the subject quickly.

"Tell me, Hajime. How do I get rid of a problem? How do I get rid of a _pest_?" Oikawa asked him, fixing him in a heavy stare, a menacing glint visible in the corner of his eye.

He shrugged again, his shoulders stiff as he felt goosebumps prickling his tanned arms.

"If cockroaches were to be in my home," Oikawa's chilly voice echoed in Iwaizumi's ears. "I would kill every single one before they grew in number," Oikawa fixed Iwaizumi in a quizzical gaze. "Wouldn't you do the same?"

"Wouldn't it be the same with problems? To get rid of them before they grew into branches of my problems, and other branches of my problems?"

Oikawa smiled sadly at the cool, marble floor. "Blood will be shed tonight."

Before Iwaizumi could comprehend his words, a gust of chilly air was left in his spot. Oikawa was sifting through useless objects in his cupboard until he produced two gleaming swords.

Oikawa examined the blades, whistling lowly in satisfaction. "This brings back memories!" He chuckled, eyes dancing on imprints etched onto the swords.

"Y-you can't just kill someone, you dumbass!" Iwaizumi yelled, his stiff body finally reacting to his partner's cruel words. Oikawa heard this and shook his head, his laughing eyes boring into Iwaizumi's soul.

"This isn't going to be an _assassination_ , Hajime," Oikawa threw back his head and laughed, clutching his sides. "That's just barbaric!"

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi, gripping both swords until his knuckles turned a ghostly white. "This will be a duel. A fair fight."

_"Then again," Oikawa thought to himself, his words echoing in his mind with self pity, "when was the world ever fair?"_

Oikawa clicked his tongue. "Don't worry too much, Iwa-chan. Consider this a favor for Shrimpy-san, okay?"

"Hold up!" Iwaizumi yelled, sprinting towards his partner with incredible speed. "No way in hell I'm letting yo-" He coughed, confused and dazed, fanning the dust spreading through the air, and blinked.

In front of him was a wooden cupboard, both doors hanging ajar, and no signs of Oikawa.

**\----------------**

  
"Yoohoo, Tobio-kun~!" Oikawa sang as he waved his sword in the air , flashing a bright grin at the scowling vampire. "I heard you got hurt, Tobio! It's so nice to see you _alive_ and breathing!" Oikawa smirked, making Kageyama growl in response.

He gasped as his eyes shifted to the smaller man. "Shrimpy-chan! I didn't think you would be here! Weren't you supposed to be... Eaten?" He wondered, tapping his chin with the tip of his gleaming blade. He turned to Kageyama, a faint flicker of a flame visible in his playful eyes.

"Tobio-kun," Oikawa drawled, sending a menacing grin to his kouhai as he ran a slender finger over the permanent decorations imprinted on the blade. "I've brought a present for you, like the wondrous senpai I am!"

He extended one of the swords, the blade pointed directly at Kageyama. Oikawa turned the blade upright and tossed it to him, the sword traveling at the perfect angle for the raven to catch the weapon by the hilt.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kageyama demanded, raising an eyebrow as he cooled the bubbles of rage building inside of him. "I have no intention of fighting you."

"This is a friendly duel, Tobio. You have no need to be afraid," Oikawa reassured, a sly smile rising on his lips.

Murmurs of disapproval were heard from the watching crowd of vampires.

Suga stepped forward, his ash colored eyebrows formed into a line. "There is no need for violence, Oikawa," he said slowly, earning a scowl from the brown haired vampire.

"In my book," Oikawa muttered to himself, turning away from Suga and glaring furiously at the wall, "Violence is the only answer to _this_ problem."

He let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes as an attempt to calm his boiling nerves.

"Do you see this, Tobio?" The taller vampire gestured to his silver blade, a smirk plastered over his pale face. "This, I believe, belongs to you." He pointed his blade at Kageyama, his fingers twitching over the hilt of the blade.

Kageyama could see the faint outline of blood sprawled across the shining sword, washed away many, many years ago.

Something didn't feel right.

He felt something pierce him as he realized that this was _his_ sword, and that he used it to slay Oikawa's sister, many years ago. Horrible memories buried deep into his mind were flooding back to him in numerous waves.

He could feel a lump forming in his throat as he clutched the sword aching fingers.

"I'm waiting."

The air remained still as everyone looked at him with expectant eyes, holding their breaths as they waited for him to decline the duel.

"I'll do it," he murmured slowly, spitting out his words through gritted teeth. A gasp of shock was released from the disapproving crowd.

_"You fool," a tiny voice whispered from the back of his head, echoing through his aching mind. "Your pride will be the end of you."_

But Kageyama could not withdraw from the duel.

After all, a duel is a duel.

"W-wait!" Hinata squeaked, speaking up from the outraged crowd of vampires, twiddling his thumbs nervously. Eight heads whipped around to face him, eight pairs of expressionless eyes boring into his soul.

"I-I don't think it's fair for Kageyama to fight Oikawa. Kageyama is all sick, a-and Oikawa will have an advantage, and... Y'know?" Hinata stuttered out quickly, proceeding to explain his statement with animated sign language.

"Well," Oikawa drawled, staring daggers at Hinata, making him squeak in fear. "If Shrimpy-chan wouldn't mind _sacrificing_ himself to Tobio-chan," he smiled sweetly, showing off his perfectly aligned row of gleaming teeth. "Perhaps _he_ will become invincible, and in the end, beat me."

Hinata stayed silent, his small legs shaking beneath him, his mouth moving up and down silently like a dying fish.

"That's what I thought," Oikawa sneered mockingly, turning back to his rival, looking at him up and down with satisfaction.

"Come," Oikawa put out a pale arm, inviting Kageyama to take his hand. "Let's go."

Kageyama spat on the ground, walking towards the door quickly. "I do not need your guidance, for I already know where we will be headed."

His legs quivered beneath him at the very thought of where he was going.

Some things just can't be forgotten.

Oikawa nodded his head, gesturing to the silent crowd to follow along. "Very good, Tobio-chan. Let's get this over and done with."

_"Prepare to die."_

**\---------------**

"Well, this bring back memories!" Oikawa chuckled, looking up to star filled sky with sad eyes. Standing over the once pool of blood, Kageyama shivered, hoping to the stars that the wind would blow away his fear.

Bokuto and Akaashi were perched on a sturdy branch, with Bokuto hooting in excitement and Akaashi shaking his head with disappointment.

 _"The outcome of this match will be terrible,"_ Akaashi thought to himself, hooting repeatedly to calm Bokuto down. _"I sense it."_

Oikawa faced the raven and smiled slightly, his eyes dull and emotionless. He got into his stance, the tip of his gleaming weapon facing Kageyama.

"Ready, Tobio-chan?" He called out, licking his lips in anticipation as he patiently waited for an answer.

Kageyama nodded wordlessly, willing his shaking limbs to stand in a stance as his heart hammered in his aching chest.

"Let the duel commence!"

Oikawa rushed forward, forcing Kageyama to parry a flurry of furious swings. The gleaming blades chimed musically in the night air, each ringing collision awakening the eerie silence in the woods.

Kageyama lunged at him, dodging a quick swipe at his head and cutting away a piece of Oikawa's shirt, cursing at the misinterpretation of his attack. He circled to his right, silently praying to the gods that his legs didn't give out under him.

The brown haired vampire growled, lunging forcefully at Kageyama, making his aching limbs deflect blow after blow. Panting, Kageyama could only parry the older vampire's attacks. There weren't any room for his own.

Oikawa's eyes reflected a glint of triumph and started lunging faster, his arms blurry as he cut Kageyama in various places. His cheek, his arms and legs, leaked red droplets of blood.

Chiming swords moved into a frantic blur. With flawless precision, Oikawa continued to alternate blows, in front and behind if Kageyama, striking ruthlessly, leaving no openings.

Kageyama stumbled to his knees, forcing himself to deflect every attack possible. He staggered backwards, sharp rocks jabbing into his knees, and continued fighting for his life.

Both of them panted heavily, sweat trickling down their chins and onto the ground. Their blades connected continuously, chiming in one with the wind that tangled itself in their hair.

Kageyama's blade flew out of his hand, falling to the ground meters away from him with a sickening thud. Oikawa's sword met his forehead, pressing his blade against the pale flesh until he drew blood.

Oikawa chuckled. "Well, well," he drawled, nudging the tip of his sword into the Kageyama's wound. "Doesn't this look familiar?"

Kageyama growled, shaking under the gleaming blade and spat in Oikawa's direction, blood from his forehead leaking into his eye.

"This will end quickly and swiftly," he chuckled, slowly bringing his blade above Kageyama's head with two hands...

...and stabbing it into the hard dirt beside him.

**\---------------**

Now, dear reader, let's take a short breather.

Let me rephrase myself. This is a fair warning and a reminder.

Not all stories have happy endings. This particular one, does not.

If you do not like stories without happy endings, then please, for the sake of you and I, do not continue. For the squeamish, I request the same.

For the brave... Well, for the brave, continue reading at your own risk. This, I remind you, is a warning and a reminder.

Not all stories have happy endings.

**\---------------**

  
"Tobio-chan," Oikawa muttered, his dead eyes reflecting a cunning glint as he gripped the hilt of his sword tightly. He fell to one knee, his face inches away from the raven's.

"To break your fortress, your stronghold, one has to break down it's walls. A stronghold's main purpose is to protect it's owner."

"When your fortress has crumbled to dust, why, it makes it very easy for me to kill you."

"I, for one, will not hesitate to bring your fortress to ashes. I will not hesitate to take down your fortress brick by brick, stone by stone, rubble by rubble."

"Which," Oikawa stood up, lifting his gleaming blade from the dirt with a heave, smiling sadly at Kageyama. "Is exactly what I'm about to do."

"I will make you feel what I have felt."

Kageyama blinked.

Oikawa was gone, his presence disappearing into the chilly night air. He blinked again. Once. Twice. The wind blew into his wounds, a stinging pain seeping deeper into his bleeding cuts.

He stood up shakily, wincing slightly at the stinging pain and staggered forwards, willing himself not to faint. He clutched his arm with a pale hand, his dirty fingers covering the bleeding wound.

A gust of wind threw him off balance, making him tumble to the ground. Heavy eyelids pressured him to lay on the dirt and fall asleep.

Suddenly, a piercing scream stabbed the still air, like a sharp dagger cutting through water. Well, that shook him awake.

Kageyama forced himself to look forward, the wind knocking the only shallow breaths he had out of him.

Oikawa was charging towards Hinata at full speed, knuckles white on the colorless hilt, his gleaming blade ready to strike.

Hinata was paralyzed in his spot. He knew very well that a human could not out run a vampire.

Fear and knowledge does that to us.

A little piece of information can be irrationally scary.

Kageyama got into a shaking crawl. _Crawl, stop. Crawl, stop._

"Damnit!" He thought to himself, tears building in his eyes as he filled his palm with a handful of dirt. "What has he done to deserve this?"

He did not know that it was because of himself. He did not yet acknowledge that Hinata, in fact, was his shelter.

Oikawa figured this out very quickly.

Who wouldn't?

Oikawa charged, a evil glint in his chocolate eyes, dirt groaning under the weight of the vampire.  
In a swift motion, Oikawa lunged the blade at him with everything he had, his annoying, perfect teeth reflecting the moonlight.

Hinata closed his eyes, waiting for the solid impact to hit him at full force.

Droplets of blood were splattered on his cheek. The tip of the sword was digging into his chest, his blood staining his shirt.

He opened his eyes, gasping at the sight before him.

Oikawa had not impaled him. He had impaled Yamaguchi.

Standing in front of him, Yamaguchi shuddered, gasping in uneven breaths. Oikawa retracted his blade, in shock, and allowed the dying body to fall before him.

Another shriek pierced the air. Bokuto was falling from the branch, his shock getting the best of him. Akaashi went after him in a graceful dive, thankfully catching the great horned owl before he reached the ground.

"No," Hinata whispered, falling to his knees as endless streams of tears stained his cheeks. "Yamaguchi, don't do this to me."

"Please," He whispered, forcing himself to choke back sobs as his small hands tried to cover the bleeding wound, but no avail. "Why isn't anyone helping?"

Everyone was shaking their heads. Suga, who was compelled to help, had Daichi's hand resting on his arm, restraining him from going any further.

"I-Thank you," Hinata sobbed, his tears falling onto Yamaguchi's freckled face. "For saving me. I really, really wished you hadn't." Hinata bit back a sob, his trembling thumb brushing over Yamaguchi's cheek.

The dying vampire wordlessly nodded, smiling up at him weakly, a trembling hand clutching Hinata's arm like a lifeline.

The ginger cried, letting his sobs echo in the air, his thumb tracing over the vampire's cheek endlessly. Tears fell on Yamaguchi's skin, making him shudder.

"I-I'll stop this," he choked, both hands helplessly covering the huge hole in Yamaguchi's abdomen. " _Please_ , Yamaguchi, stay with me. I-I'll fix this."

Yamaguchi cried through smiling eyes, allowing Hinata to enforce the useless act.

And slowly, very slowly, his grip on Hinata's arm faltered. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to be taken away by the wind.

"Yamaguchi, I'll fix this... Please, stay with me..." Hinata's small hands covered the corpse's bleeding wound through crying eyes, unknown to him that he was gone.

"Please, stay with me..." He cradled the body, sobbing into his chest.

"Stay with me..."

You see, this story brings out an important statement.

History repeats itself.

Through the same sword, two people bled endlessly, for the same purpose.

Revenge.

Fate has a way of bending time and space to etch your stories in the stars. Fate will always have her way.

In this story, you could say...

That fate was _artistic._

But nobody appreciated her art. Nobody in this story, at least.

You see, dear reader, I cannot bend time and space. I cannot change this story. I am to read this out to you. _Fate_ is the writer of all stories. _Fate_ has planned this out herself.

Fate, well... She doesn't write happy stories.

I, have taken a bold step to state this gruesome truth. Maybe Fate will bend space and time to change my fate.

Who knows?

We can only hope against hope, and read on.

After all of this, Kageyama could only watch from a distance. How his fortress fell, in a completely different way.

Was this what Oikawa meant?

He stumbled to his feet, staggering forwards, backwards, in whichever direction the wind would take him to.

The wind blew away his tears.

Staggering, stumbling, falling. Eventually he reached Hinata, still crouched over the dead body that was laid before him.

The wind howled, mourning the vampire's death. Everyone bowed their heads as they scrunched back tears.

In time, they had to leave.

People have to forget about the past. It can only bring them down further.

The pool of bright red blood, the sword tinted with red liquid were left behind, forgotten.

After all of this, they had yet to notice that the brightest star in the vast, night sky disappeared.

**\---------------**

Heart hammering in his chest, Oikawa staggered forward, panting heavily as the dull moonlight shone on the dark leaves.

He shuddered as the cold wind blew at his face, tears shimmered in his once cold eyes, blurring his vision.

 _"Why have I done this?"_ He lamented, wiping away droplets of sorrowful tears as he walked towards his abode. _"Would taking one life avenge my sister?"_

He scrunched up his nose, sniffling away tears as he knocked on the front door, hesitating slightly before twisting the knob.

Iwaizumi's attention snapped back to him immediately, his eyebrows raised anxiously. "Shittykawa, where have you be-" He stopped, too shocked for words at the sight in front of him.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked worriedly, getting up from his comfortable position on his couch to walk towards the brown haired vampire hurriedly.

Iwaizumi clicked his tongue, cupping Oikawa's cheeks with tanned fingers. "You're crying, Oikawa."

A shocked gasp left him, making him lift a finger to touch his wet cheeks. He looked away, biting his lip to choke back a sniffle. "I-I'm not crying."

"Stubborn," Iwaizumi murmured, bringing Oikawa's head into his chest, stroking his hair gently. "There's nothing you can't tell me."

Chocolate eyes leaked salty tears, quickly drenching Iwaizumi's grey shirt. Oikawa hugged him tightly, taking fistfuls of grey cotton in his hands as he muffled his sobs in the other's shirt.

"Why me?" He howled, crying harder than before as he heaved heavily. "Are the gods testing to me? What have I done to deserve such sorrow?"

"Why does it have to be me?"

Iwaizumi tipped back his head, clutching Oikawa's hair tightly in his fist as he cried for him, droplets of clear tears falling on brown hair.

"It'll be okay," Iwaizumi choked, crying into his arm, drenching his tanned skin in salty tears. "Everything will be okay, Tooru."

Oikawa squeezed his eyes shut, howling like an injured wolf as he fell to his knees, sobbing, choking, his tears mixing with Iwaizumi's.

"Everything will be okay..." Iwaizumi sniffed, shutting his eyes as he allowed his tears to fall in streams. "I promise, everything will be okay..."

Oikawa buried his face into the other's shirt, choking on endless sobs, flushed, tear stained cheeks pressing against cotton.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." He choked on his own words, biting his lip until it drew blood. "I'm sorry, Hajime..."

Tell me.

Would a thousand apologies return a life?

Iwaizumi smiled through crying eyes, kneeling on the floor to kiss Oikawa on the forehead, hugging him tightly with strong arms.

"Everything will be alright," Iwaizumi murmured in his ear reassuringly, pressing his wet cheek next to his. "I promise."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* I'm sorry.  
> Hey, uh... Thanks for reading. Yeah. I'll be in my corner now.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first of all thank you for taking the time to read this fanfiction. I appreciate it 'cause school's hell.
> 
> Second of all, don't hate me because this is a vampire fanfiction. Lately, I've been seeing tons of vampire fanfics on the forum, and I don't want you guys to get the idea that I'm copying someone else.
> 
> Lastly, I hope you enjoyed it! Kudos are appreciated cause Im alone in my den and I don't wanna come out.


End file.
